Darcy's Hood Love
by Jewell Trim
Summary: What is more romantic than love at first sight at a museum. Well probably not for Will and Lizzie but you understand what I'm getting at. Will Darcy comes from a wealthy family who live in the suburbs. His class goes on a field trip in the city to a museum where Will discovers more than just history. Set in high school with Darcy/Elizabeth and Bingley/Jane pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Naked Romans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to publish or reproduce **_**Pride & Prejudice**_**: by Jane Austen; nor do I have the intention to gain them, because this is a parody.**

* * *

Will let out a long sigh as the coach bus finally came to a stop at the entrance of the museum. Netherfield Prep Academy was on a history field trip visiting the museum in the city. So far, the part of the city he had seen on the way there hadn't given him a good impression of its occupants. Several times he thought he saw a group of gang members hanging out at a corner. He descended the bus and took a few steps towards the building. He was followed by his good friend Charles.

"I do enjoy field trips, if only for the sake of getting out of a couple of classes for the day. I'm sure you'll be too immersed with the statues and other old rotting pieces of history to need any companion, so I'll join the others. I guess you'd want me to take my sister along too."

Will looked over at Charles' sister who was now descending the bus. Despite having being told not to, she wore wedge heels and a flower-print short dress that came to her mid-thigh. It would definitely catch a lot of eyes, but Will was determined not to be among them. Caroline, Charles' sister and twin, had an unending crush on him. Something that may have turned him into a goal for her may have been the fact that his family was extremely rich. She would cling to his side every chance she got. Caroline nibbled on the arm of her designer shades while scouring the crowd; probably looking for him.

"Please, would you." Will asked his friend, who smiled and nodded. Will went ahead with the other part of his class that had already entered the building and were being put into groups of three. Will found his cousin, Richard and another boy to make up their group.

"Why aren't you with Charles?" Richard laughed already knowing the answer.

"I just want the opportunity to actually look at the art without having my ears talked off."

They walked to the ancient empire section where it went through the time of the Romans, their architecture and weaponry. Richard and the other boy walked a few stations away as Will read an insert on the wall. He could almost imagine the people crowding the coliseum to watch a gladiator fight. The passionate screams of the crowd mixed with the agony of those fighting; and the sound of clashing metal during the fights. He then was pulled out of his imagination by the sound of a girl's exceptionally loud laughter. He nearly thought it was Caroline and turned to run, when he saw it was a different girl, wearing a white blouse, and blue jeans; a stark contrast to the seductive look for which Caroline dressed. While her back was to him; he sneaked in closer to see why she laughed.

Over her shoulder he saw she was looking at a picture depicting everyday life in a Roman marketplace. He didn't understand how this was funny, and was about to turn back when she exclaimed, "I would definitely like to go back in time and visit this city in real life. Maybe then I could ask why the hell they let their children run around naked." She spoke loud enough for other people in the area to look their way. Flustered by the inadvertent attention, Will tried to stay composed. He tapped the girl on the shoulder, startling her; she turned, taking out her earplugs.

"Would you mind being quiet?"

"What? I didn't see any signs that said you had to whisper!", she said, raising her voice even higher. "Will one of these scenes of history wake up if I'm too loud?"; a mock rueful expression spread across her face. "If so", she continued quieter, "I hope it's one of the gladiators, so he can show you the meaning of controlled decorum." She smiled deviously, replaced her earplugs, and walked away.

_Who was she? _Will watched her saunter arrogantly to the next exhibit: the Egyptian golden era. He was pulled away from her retreating form when he heard his name called.

"Will, the lady's-man. Swooning the ladies wherever you go, huh?" Richard leaned on Will's shoulder and placed the back of his hand on his head in theatrical anguish and let out an exaggerated effeminate sigh.

"If you don't count this encounter, then I've actually only …."

Richard cut Will off with a patronizing shush. "No shame in bragging about what you don't have among friends; I know the truth, so play along!" He elbow nudged him.

"She's probably the victim of our public education system," Will said, "Having no idea what she was mocking."

Richard only smiled and shook his head. They continued on to the next section; Will half expected to see the girl, laughing at the mummification of the Pharaohs or how the first-dimensional hieroglyphics looked odd. She wasn't there. There was only half an hour to explore before returning to lunch in the lobby area. Will went immediately there and sat with Richard; they were soon joined by Charles, who was followed by Caroline; who was followed by Louisa, her friend and Louisa's boyfriend, who was merely called: Hurst. Will ate early while he listening to Charles talk about the section he had visited.

"Charles, we only have an hour left. How could you have visited only one section?"

"I can tell you!" Piped Caroline with little restraint, "It's because he was too busy talking to his new lady-friend," she said teasingly. "Who is evidently on a field trip with her school. She's from the city; but I do have to admit, she did look cute." Caroline turned her nose up at the last comment.

"Cute? I thought her down-right gorgeous! I want to meet up with her after lunch and walk around. Will, wait til you see her! You'll definitely fall for her too! Remember though, she's mine! Whatever you do to attract girls needs to be turned off."

"I don't do anything," Will grimaced, "They just keep coming." he said trying hard not to look in Caroline's direction. He felt a nudge and heard Richard chuckle.

"So, are you coming?" asked Charles.

"I wanted to see the Chinese Dynasties as well as the Russian and French Revolutions. The French exhibit is only here for two more months."

"You can always come up another day in those two months. This may be your only time to see Jane, or maybe not." Charles said the last part smiling to himself.

"I guess I can meet her and then go on ahead."

"That's all I needed! She's over there behind you. The blonde standing next to the brunette by the fountain", Charles pointed eagerly.

Will turned to see her. She was in deep conversation; he almost choked on his bottled water as he realised the brunette was the girl from the Roman exhibit. She turned in his direction; locking eyes. Will turned around quickly; he tried to catch his breath. Richard patted him on the back, "Dang, never thought I'd witness a guy get smitten so hard. It's okay bro, you're safe; but she's probably into Charles."

"No, it's the other one; the girl from earlier," Will whispered through his teeth, shielding his face from Caroline.

"Who? The naked girl?" asked Richard loud enough for the group to hear; turning and searching in mock panic.

"Naked girl?" asked Charles and Caroline in unison; it was things like this that reminded him they were twins.

"It's a long story." Will dismissed; the Bingley twins were not satisfied with his short answer, so he added, "She isn't naked either." He still felt as if all the eyes in the group were on him.

After lunch Charles eagerly dragged his friend to meet the much anticipated Jane. Will felt the atmosphere turn from anxious awkwardness to light mirth, thanks to Jane and Charles' unabashed happiness; whether it was her way of easing the tension of their first meeting, or because her face was stuck, there was one thing Will was certain: she smiled too much; he did have to admit she was gorgeous. Charles may have a had a weakness for pretty girls, but he sure knew how to pick them; both of their faces beaming with unending smiles. It wasn't until she extended her hand in a silent gesture of greeting that he noticed he hadn't spoken the entire time he was standing there, and by the burning sensation in his face and closed lip smile that brightened even more on her face, he knew he must have blushed hard when he shook her hand and nodded his "hello". Charles gave him a look of exaggerated disappointment before scooping up Jane's arm deftly and sauntering away with his head slightly elevated. _Charles must have thought I was crushing on her too_; he chuckled to himself.

Will guessed the sparks would only last the trip as Jane and Charles headed into another exhibit: "the French Revolution"; knowing Charles, he would probably only see "French" in the title and interpret it as a conversation segway to: "Paris: The City of Love". Will smiled deviously knowing the exhibit showed the graphic beheadings of the first revolution. He decided to leave them in their ignorance and go explore the China section. He turned at the sound of loud laughter and and locked eyes on the brunette from the Roman exhibit, but it wasn't her who laughed this time. She looked as if she was quieting two younger girls who had been causing the disturbance. The conversation ended abruptly when the younger of the two grabbed the other's arm and ran off toward boys, one could assume were from their school, leaving the older girl standing there by herself.

Will figured he must have stared too long because the girl turned in his direction and made eye contact. An expression of fatigue and impatience seemed to flit across her face; this time she looked away first, before heading toward a girl who had just exited the restroom. They whispered and stole a look at him before skipping away in a different direction; _what was that all about_?

Will found a map and located the China section, to his dismay the young girls from earlier were hanging out there with the boys that had came with them. He started to walk away when he overheard an ensuing conversation.

"Ohmygooosh! This trip is soo lame! At least we get out of class. I swear, Lizzie is like the only one here enjoying herself. Wouldn't it be funny, if like the bus totally left her here!? She'd probably enjoy that too much though. She is almost as boring as Mary," the younger girl was prattling on, scarcely taking a breath; her words seemed to fall on deaf ears too, because the girl she took with her earlier was enjoying her bubble gum a little too much, while checking her phone; it didn't seem like the guys were too interested in what she was saying either. "What a joke," she continued, "I almost forgot Mary existed! She's practically invisible." The girl sat down at the base of a statue of a Terracotta warrior that had a clear sign: _No entry past this line_. A guard walked over and told her that she wasn't supposed to be on that side of the line and that was disturbing the art.

The girl snorted a laugh, "Then you should think to put some chairs or something in these rooms. If I have to look at all these pieces of useless art then I should at least have some place to sit down."

Will frowned, pondering why she hadn't stayed in the lounge area all of them were previously in for lunch. As she got up and adjusted her crop-top and pleated miniskirt and prepared to leave, she walked toward Will; her eyes lit, seeing him for the first time and gave him a flirtatious grin, while flipping her red hair behind her ear. With that scene burned in his mind and the fading sound of the girl's sandal heels clicking on the tiled floors: the China section seemed desecrated somehow; Will decided to move on to the Russian exhibit to see the cossack conquests and rule of the Tsars. His class at school had just reached this part of history in class. Will walked along the pictures of the Russian leaders and stopped to read the name of one called _False Dmitriy_.

"Messed up what happened to Feodor, and False Dmitry, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. I only hope he was really in love with his Polish princess." Will turned around and saw it was the brunette girl. He decided he couldn't keep calling her this even if it was only in his head.

"And what happened to False Dmitry?"

"Oh he died; shot because he married a Catholic girl. What a romantic way to go, if he really loved her of course, which is what I believe he did."

"Love is such an overused word." Will said as he remembered the countless girls who fawned over him. How would they react to this conversation.

"True; I myself will never fall for someone who just says he loves me, he must show it in his actions and behavior to win me over." Will had to admit it was a sensible answer and commended her for practical opinion, "What about you then?" she asked with an amused smile.

Will felt his face heating again; he didn't know whether to tell the truth or not to a girl who was a complete stranger, but he figured he would never see her again after today.

"For a girl to win me over, she has to be one who has respect for the arts and history, while having a mind of her own; she can't have a superficial personality; Compassionate and ..."

"You can't be serious! That's asking a lot out of a girl." She interrupted. Crossing her arms and squinted at him suspiciously, "Tell me, just how many girls have you found with such qualities?"

"Our preferences aren't different, I'm just being more specific in what I'm looking for."

"I'll take that as zero then," she declared with unconcealed glee. "Fine, as long as we're being specific: I prefer boys who will actually talk and act as if they aren't above me."

Will let out a sigh of exasperation and wanted to comment, but he heard his name called, turning their attention to the door as Charles and Jane entered with Caroline following closely behind.

"Lizzie, our bus will be leaving soon. Have you seen Lydia and Kitty?" Jane asked hurriedly. Without having to ask, Will finally discovered the real name of the "brunette girl".

"No, maybe we'll get lucky and we leave them behind, replied Lizzie."

Jane looked from the girl to Will, "You already met? This is my sister, Elizabeth. Lizzie, this is Will, Charle's friend."

Will looked the girl over again, a little surprised at the relation. They didn't look anything a like. Jane, the oldest, was clearly the prettier one.

"Do you want me to help you find them?" asked Charles.

"They'll turn up." Laughed Lizzie, "They're like roaches, can't get rid of them."

Jane smiled, "I'm sure they're probably on their way to the bus now."

They all walked back to the lobby area where they ate lunch. The tables were all gone and school groups gathered, calling off attendance.

The girl Will saw Lizzie talking to earlier ran up to her now, "Lizzie, Jane, the teacher was about to send a search party after you. We're about to leave."

Charles turned to Jane, "Can I call you tonight?"

"That would be great." Jane said with a smile before her sister pulled her to their class.

Charles waved goodbye and Will heard Caroline whisper in his ear, "Thank heavens she is gone. Lovely girl, but no future in that. He is better off with someone in the same social circle."

Will hated being the confidant of Caroline's opinions, on him and her brother.

He couldn't however forget the conversation with Lizzie, he almost missed the arguing. No, he did. Caroline decided to sit in front of him and Charles. She spent the whole ride turned around so as to talk to him. He tried to ignore them and try to focus on the things he had gotten to see today, and in doing so he began to think of Lizzie.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going back and doing a revised version, my beta is pretty slow, but family is family and he can't read all of my stories tat I've requested him to do. This version has a lot more than it did the first time around. Hopefully I can redo the other chapters soon. Review if you like the change. I know it won't be as exciting the second time around.**


	2. Chapter 2: Music, Pizza and Denial

Will turned around to see Charles chasing him down in the hall. It had been a full week since the field trip and they were back to their classes to the dismay of most. Charles had gotten too attached to the city girl and Will thought they had expertly escaped another entanglement. Thank goodness for distance.

"Will, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Can you go on a double date with me?" Will was about to say no but Charles kept going, "Before you say no, let me explain. It's the girl's sister because she is a little nervous with it just being the two of us so I told her she could bring someone with her. This is the last favor I'll ask you for. Besides I took care of my sister the museum field trip."

"You really know how to test my friendship."

"Does that mean you will?"

"No, but I'll go. Not as the sister's date."

"Good enough for me. We leave at four to pick theme up."

* * *

Charles drove them towards the city and Darcy looked at his friend, "Please tell me it isn't who I think it is."

Charles frowned, but kept his eyes on the road, "Is that a problem?"

"I probably wouldn't have agreed to come. Those girls are all rude and ill-mannered." Will thought back to the young girls who had talked back to the security guard. Even the loud behavior by the Lizzie girl.

When he thought about Lizzie he couldn't help but think about how different she was from the other girls, and that brought a smile to his face.

Charles had to take a second glance to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, "It doesn't seem like you believe that. Didn't you talk to her sister Lizzie? You seemed to have talked a bit when we came."

"I wouldn't call it talking." mumbled Will.

Charles laughed and they rode the rest of the way with Charles going on about Jane.

The boys arrived at a small house in a questionable neighborhood, "Are you sure it's safe to get out?" asked Will as he saw some boys look at the expensive car that just entered.

"If you want, you can stay here while I get the girls."

"If I know you, which I do, then you would go inside and not come back till night. No I'll go. That way we can hurry this whole process up."

Will got out of the car and walked up the small path to the house. The house had a gate in front of it which was of course locked. He got a good grip and climbed over it. He was grateful now for having long legs which made it easier than if it was Charles who was shorter and would've ha more difficulty. He rang the doorbell and waited for a minute. Will frowned and decided to knock. He heard a shrill voice from inside and then the door flung open and an older woman opened the door.

"Uh, is this where Jane lives?"

"Oh my goodness, Janie, Charles is here! I thought you said he was a redhead? Well don't keep him waiting child!"

Will tried hard not to be disgusted at the woman and decided to something to divert his attention. He caught a flash of navy blue and saw a girl now coming to the door. It was Lizzie and Will had a hard time not admitting she looked beautiful. Her mother blocked her from going out the house.

"Where do you think you're going Lizzie?" Her mom barked.

Will saw Lizzie blushed and tried to find interest in the weed growing beside the house.

"Mom, Jane already said I was going with her."

"I don't see why you have to go. I'm sure they would like to spend time alone, isn't that right?" The last part was directed at Will and he raised his eyebrows. He had finally zoned out her voice as white noise and missed her question.

"Mom, this isn't Charles. That's his friend."

"Oh, ohhhh. Well then of course you should go."

Lizzie blushed again as she was finally released from the house. Jane followed behind her sister wearing a light pink dress. Will walked them to the car and he gave up his seat in the front for Jane and took a seat in the back with Lizzie. Charles and Jane talked in the front while he drove. Will figured he was supposed to make conversation with Lizzie so he turned and to his surprise, found her listening to something on her earplugs.

She was looking out the window and seemed to be mouthing something.

"What are you listening to?"

She turned to him and pulled the pieces out of her ears, "The Hobbit on audio. I would read them, but this way it's easier to avoid conversation."

"Is that what you're doing now?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I only figured I'd bring it so I won't have to go a whole car ride in silence. Or did you now want to talk with me?"

Will really didn't so he chose not to hide the truth, "No, but I figure to make the other part if our party happy, we should say something now and then."

She nodded and waited for Will to start. He started getting the impression that he was going to do all the work and that she was doing this to mess with him.

"So are you into art?" He asked, amazed at how awkward he sounded.

She laughed and replied that she did. "What about you?"

Will said he did as their conversation died. He then thought of a question, simple as it was, it hadn't been asked and as far as he knew, she didn't know either, "So what grade are you?"

"Junior." Yes, she was going to make this as painful as possible and answer in a one word sentence. Will decided to quit and let her go back to her story.

"What about you? A senior, right?"

Will looked surprised that he didn't let the subject die off like the last one, "Yes." Now he answered in a one word sentence, "Do you do anything outside of school?"

"Run cross-country, read, hang out with my friend, and if I don't have anything thing going on after that, then I go on double date with hot rich boys. In fact the last one is a hobby of mine." She said with a big smile.

Will wanted to be disgusted, but the way she said it made it more comical than anything.

"What about you then? Do you have classes for sticking your nose in the air?"

Now Will frowned and only answered in the negative. She saw that he had gotten upset so she returned to her story.

Will spent the rest of the drive looking out the window.

* * *

The end of the car ride finally ended and they all got out. They had to walk another block to reach the real destination.

"So where are we going?" Will asked as he suddenly saw a crowd of people up ahead.

"Lizzie recommended this outdoor concert that's going on for the week." Charles said as he held hands with Jane. They were walking a few paces ahead of the rest.

Will would have walked faster if it wasn't for the fact that his date had short legs and a shorter stride. Every time he tried to slow his pace, he would get annoyed at how far the others were and would speed up again. Lizzie didn't seem to mind and kept at her own pace.

"Look," began Will exasperated, "if you don't want to get left behind and lost then you'll have to walk faster."

"If it's bothering you so much then go on ahead."

Will inwardly groaned. If he did and she did get lost then he would never hear the end of it from Charles.

By the time they reached the entrance the others were long gone. Will pulled out his wallet to pay for them both but Lizzie began to argue about paying for herself. He let her do what she wanted and they finally had to find a place to sit. Will was pretty tempted to find a seat for himself but found two seats together. They had good seats and Will could see and hear everything. Some of the songs he recognized as the ones his sister would play at recitals.

When it was over an hour later Will and Lizzie tried to find the others, but Charles didn't pick up his phone and the girls had left theirs in the car.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, where should we go?"

Will looked around the neighboring buildings and small restaurants, "I'm not familiar with this area."

"We can always go to Giordanos."

"Okay, where's that?"

She looked around, "I think it's over there on the next block." She pointed to the left and they proceeded in that direction.

Will soon learned that Lizzie has a poor sense of direction. It took them twenty minutes and the restaurant ended up to the right and two blocks over.

"Remind me never to get lost in a forest with you."

She laughed and Will could feel himself warming up to her. They spent the dinner arguing about music, historical events, movie and book plots. When they and had returned to the car, Charles and Jane were still not there.

Will felt that he had been too kind to Lizzie and even though he'd enjoyed their discussions, that they could never be anything. Tomorrow he would go back to school with girls who were his equal socially and financially. Any hope he had given her the past four hours needed to severed.

When she tried to bring up something they discussed earlier, or even make jokes, Will would just answer using only one word. Lizzie soon got the hint and stopped talking. The period now of waiting was now painfully awkward. The others arrived around nine and apologized for their absence, "Sorry, we just had a great time talking that we lost track of time."

The ride back was just like the one before. When they reached the girls' house they said their goodbyes to Charles and Jane said hers to Will before going in. Lizzie just said hers to Charles and went in. Will hopped into the front seat and the boys set off home.

"Oh Will, that was simply amazing. Jane and I to this little restaurant by the port where they served seafood."

"Yeah well, it would be nice if you check your phone once and awhile."

"Sorry about that, so what do you guys end up doing?"

"We got lost trying to find this pizza place, but we eventually made it."

"Please tell me you guys talked to each other."

"We did."

"And?"

"And what do you want me to say?"

"I thought you guys would hit it off."

"Uh no, their mom is a terrible fright and the younger girls are just rude and horrible flirts."

"They're just kids. I'm sure there are plenty of other kids their age that act the same way."

"No, not Georgie."

"Well your family is special, if one of you tried to pull off anything like that, you'll strain yourself."

Will only shook his head at his friend's joke.

"So nothing there then?"

Will thought back on the time he spent with Lizzie. The talks that had brought them so close. He had gotten so relaxed, he could feel the stress of the date leave. Her smile. Her laugh. Her beautiful mind. Her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful the way they seemed to sparkled every time she smiled or laughed.

Charles repeated his question and Will returned to looking out the window, "No, nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. I'm inspired now, but they won't be coming out as fast once school starts. Freshman year of college! Wish me luck. Always feel free to review if you have questions. There are no dumb questions.**


	3. Chapter 3: IOU Backfire

After their date Will was concerned about how much time Charles spent in the city. He would travel there every weekend and probably would have everyday if he didn't convince his friend that he needed to study.

Will figured he needed to save his friend from this city girl's clutches. He had the behavior of the younger sisters and the mother, but he figured that wasn't enough. They were from a sketchy neighborhood. But that didn't stop Charles from going there every weekend

He was deep in thought with these questions at lunch that he started when he heard Caroline's voice. Will wanted nothing more than to excuse himself so he wouldn't have to sit with her. Charles had to go in for math help which left Will with no support except for his cousin who was too busy talking at the end of the table. But then he had a plan that if Caroline wished to help, could solve everything.

"Caroline, what do you think of Jane?"

"She is really sweet and has pleasing manners, but her sisters, no they lack every sense of refinement."

"Not all of them, surely." Will had accidentally let his mind wander to Lizzie.

"Lizzie is okay I guess, but she isn't anything like Jane. Definitely not as pretty."

Will stiffened. He wasn't allowed to object without saying he was interested.

"Well I'm not convinced that Jane is good for him considering where her family comes from."

"That has been bothering me as well. Oh to drag my poor brother through the mud."

"Then can I rely on your cooperation?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow but agreed eagerly.

He returned home and tried to fix a plan of action. If only there was a scandalous event or picture that he could use. He went online on Facebook to see if any of the Bennet girls had a black mark. There were plenty of the youngest girl and the second youngest had a few. Mary Bennet the third oldest didn't have Facebook which wasn't really helpful. Jane didn't have a single picture that would allow him to think ill of her.

Will couldn't explain to himself why he left Lizzie last. He held his breath as the computer looked for her. He felt disappointed to find it blocked to the public and if he wanted to see any of her pictures he would have to be friends with her. He closed the laptop and brushed his hair from his face. His sister walked in and rested her chin on his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Just having trouble finding something."

"Is that something related to Lizzie?"

Will then felt it was a bad idea that he had talked to his sister about the date. But at the time she had been so eager to hear what happened and Will had been wanting to tell somebody, that he gave in to his sister and told her everything. About how pretty he thought Lizzie was in her dress. About her knowledge in art, history, music and her sense of humor.

His sister Georgiana listened intently and laughed at the part when they had gotten lost.

"Is it related to Lizzie?" She asked again.

"Sort of."

"When will you see her again?"

"Probably never."

"I would have like to have met her."

Will turned around to face his younger sister. He sometimes thought his sister needed a companion because she was so shy. Georgiana had been taken out of school to be tutored at home. She didn't have friends that could come over, and so she spent most of her time practicing her instruments.

Will was amazed how fast time went by, next year his little sister would be in high school. He hoped his sister would be ready to go back to school by that time.

He had been thinking so long that his sister had left him alone in his room. Will sighed. He needed to spend so more time with her. His final plan would be to asses both Charles and Jane. Charles wore his heart on his sleeve so it wasn't hard to know that he felt himself to be in love, but Jane didn't show anything but gratitude for his attentions. This could be the card that he needed.

The next day was the weekend of Thanksgiving break. Charles had invited Jane to spend it with his family which was recommended by Caroline. Caroline would work from her angle to see if their were any feelings on her side or if it was all a lie.

Will would continue to talk to Charles and try explain the evils of the connection.

On Thanksgiving day a heavy storm came through. Will looked at his phone when the alarm said he had a text. It was Caroline.

**Jane just arrived. More news later.**

Will was surprised that Jane attempted the trip in the rain. She came by train, but it must have been bad to still get to the train station from her house.

Will didn't get a satisfactory message until the next day, and even then it wasn't good news.

**Jane is sick and my parents and brother insisted that she stay till she gets better.**

Will decided to step in and do things himself. He rode over to the Bingley's house the next day and was surprised to see another visitor arrive at the same time as him.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?"

She turned around looked just as surprised as him, "I should ask the same question" then she recollected, "are you here to see Charles.?"

Now that Lizzie was in all this he had to be careful when he lied, "Yes. Are you here to see your sister?"

"To get her actually." She knocked on the door and waited till the opened and they were both allowed inside.

"Lizzie, what a pleasant surprise!" Charles's eyes were big with wonder as the two entered together. "Did Will bring you here?"

"No I walked here from the train station."

A silence feel across the small group and Charles began to laugh, "You must be a great walker, I'm sorry if I had known I would have picked you up, or even Caroline who should redeem herself from having missed your sister's call yesterday."

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Caroline was supposed to pick Jane up from the train station yesterday. But she had lost her phone and missed her call so Jane walked here."

Will looked for Caroline, but she had conveniently left when Lizzie arrived.

"I don't mind a walk." Said Lizzie with a laugh, "People should walk more anyway."

Charles smiled, "Would you like me to take you to your sister. She may still be asleep, but I bet she will increase in health knowing her sister is here."

Lizzie thanked him and he lead her to Jane's room. Will stayed behind to look for Caroline.

She was hiding in the library pretending to read. When she saw Will she threw her book down and have a yawn.

"Well I didn't expect for this to happen. Why come all this way to visit a sick sister, as if she can do anything."

"Why did you let Jane walk here yesterday?"

"You expected me to affirm her feelings in one afternoon. I'm not like you, Will, where I can read others."

"Then have you been doing this whole time?"

Caroline felt a little insulted, but felt if she wanted to get Will in the end she needed tonight take what he said to heart, "I asked her some questions about her family and got some information on her parents and relatives. Mother is a stay home mom which makes sense with five daughters. The father is a teacher at their high school and teaches literature. They have an uncle who is in law and another who is a stock broker."

"That's good and all, but what about her feelings? Does her behavior say she is in it for the money?"

"No, but we don't have to work hard to convince him otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't need to know the truth."

"I'm not going to lie to him, Caroline."

"Hey, it's not like I want to either, but he'll thank us later."

"That's a last resort use only."

They concluded and went back to the front room where Charles and Lizzie were already seated. Caroline worked hard to be kind to Lizzie who was only civil in return. Will guessed that she wasn't convinced and wouldn't trust her after the way she treated Jane. Will knew Caroline would get nothing from her so he decided to give a try.

"How's Jane."

"Very sick, but she will recover as soon as she returns home."

"You plan for the two of you to leave tonight?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want my sister to inconvenience the Bingleys."

"Of course you aren't. You both are welcome to stay, right Carrie?"

Caroline was smart to have been too busy talking on her phone to have heard why she had nodded to. For Will, this was an excellent time to observe the Bennet girls. Jane wouldn't venture out of her room often so that only left Lizzie. When Will had tried earlier he found her less inclined to speak with him as well as Caroline. _What could have brought that on?_ Charles would entertain Lizzie with small games like checkers and card games. When Lizzie asked if he wanted to play chess he replied in a regretful negative, "I fear I won't be a good opponent since I rarely play the game."

Lizzie was about to pull out another game when Will stepped up, "If you don't mind, I'll play against you."

She accepted his offer and they sat down to play. They played in silence both concentrating on the game, and Will also was trying to find the words to say. Lizzie broke it for him.

"Do you often play chess?"

"I had more when I was little."

Lizzie took his bishop and he frowned. "What about you?"

"I play with father on occasions."

He took her rook and put her in check. He smiled up at her but she was still looking at the board.

"How about this, loser has to do something for the winner." Will normally wouldn't make bets, but this would be useful for a later ordeal.

"If you really want to then fine." She moved her pawn and took out his queen who was guarding his king who had been slowly been surrounded by five pawns with the queen putting Will's king in a check mate. "I call this the Bennet smack-down." She laughed.

He felt that she was conveying a message through her strategy. He had disregarded the pawns which had been his downfall. "I believe you owe me a favor."

Will frowned but nodded, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I won't use this favor now. I might need it later on when you least expect it."

"You seem certain you'll see me again."

"If I don't then I won't be disheartened, and you can rest easy to know that you never had to do what I have planned for you."

* * *

The teenagers retired for the night and Will drove home. Out of all this he felt that Lizzie was pretty dangerous, and now that he owed her a favor, she could make him do whatever she wanted. _Within reason of course, she isn't going to make me do something outrageous right? What could she want from him?_ If it was another girl then she would ask for a car or date that was really expensive, but Lizzie didn't seem to be interested in those things. Thinking over what could be Lizzie's wish would be made him think about her the whole ride home. He thought about telling his sister that Lizzie was at the Bingleys, but then was reminded that he couldn't do anything that could hurt her in the future by being friends with the Bennets. Even if the older girls behaved well, he could not overlook the mother or younger siblings behavior. Will was surprised that when he got home he found that Charles had called, he was so deep in thought he hadn't heard the vibrating. He listened to the voice-mail as he went inside.

**You have two messages. First message: **"Hey Will, so I wasn't able to tell you this before you left because Caroline was in the room and I didn't want her to get upset. I decided to throw a get-well party for Jane and invite her family down. Of course I'm going to invite some other school friends and I wanted you to be the first person I told- **End of message. Next message:** Your sister to come. I know Caroline wishes to see her as much as I do. I know these type of things aren't your thing but think of it as a social experiment or whatever you do. I hope you say yes, it will be in two days so I'll be busy tomorrow getting it thrown together. See ya there, bye."

Charles was never good with technology and his voice-mails as well as text could be hard to understand. The machine had cut him off and left out part of his conversation. Of course Charles probably didn't realize it.

This was getting out of his control. If Charles wanted to have their parents meet then this was serious. _Why her of all the people. You fell in love with girls ten times her worth._

He rested his face in his hands while he stared at his computer. The notes he had taken so far on the Bennets could be a strong case. But his audience was Charles, and Charles, even though he trusted him, was too infatuated to be swayed by his usual oppositions.

* * *

**A/N: So what is Lizzie's future plan for the favor Will now owes her? Feel free to share your thoughts on what it should be.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit short. Lot of things on my mind and I'm actively working on another fan fiction as well as my own originals. Please review, if you have any questions please ask, if I don't answer them first I'm sure someone else will. Thanks so much to my followers! And a personal shout out to Dizzy Lizzy.60!**


	4. Chapter 4: Even Parties Can Be Awkward

The day of the party arrived and Will was in attendance. He decided last minute to ask his sister if she had wanted to go. He was hoping that telling her last minute would be enough to not make her go. She usually took a long time to get ready. Trying to finding an outfit for her that was not to exposing, not to plain, not to nun-like and not to flashy. Unfortunately for Will his plan backfired. His sister had ran upstairs and gotten dress in five minutes. It was so unnatural he couldn't help asking her.

"How did you change so fast? You usually take hours."

"Charles had told me of the party, I was only discouraged that you wouldn't want me to go, but I had picked a dress just in case."

Will couldn't help but smile at his little sister. She looked lovely in her dark green dress with her hair pinned up.

"You're looking more like our mother everyday."

Georgiana blushed and accepted her brother's hand and they began to make their way to the door. They were almost out when they heard a loud voice, "William, where are you!"

Will told the man at the front door to say that he had taken his sister out for a movie and they quickly fled.

"This is the most exciting. Charles should have more parties for us to escape to." Georgiana exclaimed as they hopped into the car and drove off.

They reached the party in good time. The Bennet family was already there and so was a few of Will's classmates. He dreaded seeing Rick Collins who was chatting away at some unfortunate girl. The young Darcys greeted Bingley family at the door. Charles was already inside talking with Jane. Will found himself searching for Lizzie and spotted her talking a girl he had seen before at the museum. He had seen them together a lot together there and guessed they were good friends. He wanted to make his way closer to where they were, but felt Georgiana holding onto his arm tightly. If he let her go then she will be swept away by Caroline and her friends. Will decided to take her to the dance floor. The music played a slow song and it allowed him a few glances at Lizzie while talking to his sister. Georgiana felt his distance and notice him staring in one specific direction. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was looking at two girls.

"Which one is Lizzie?"

"The one on the left wearing the deep blue dress."

"She really does look pretty." Will agreed and then quickly reprimanded himself for thinking so.

"Will you introduce me to her?"

He agreed to do so after the dance and they walked over together. The two girls talked a little to each other when they saw them approaching. Will's chest grew tight and he made the introduction.

"Lizzie, my sister would love to meet your acquaintance."

Lizzie looked surprised but accepted.

"Georgiana, this is Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth this is Georgiana."

Lizzie laughed, "You don't have to be so formal, Lizzy is fine."

"It's nice to finally meet you Lizzie, I heard a lot about you."

Lizzie looked at Will, "Good things? I'm sure your brother can't find too many of those."

"They were all good I assure you."

"Will has probably exaggerated then."

Georgiana kept defending her brother while he could see that she was only trying to tease him while keeping Georgiana active.

"Georgiana, I think Lizzie is only teasing."

"Am I? Tell me Will, what should my request be from you? I have been giving it some thought but haven't found anything that would amuse me more."

Georgiana looked between the two, "What favor?"

"Your brother lost a bet that he issued. I have yet to decide on my request. What do you think I should ask from your brother?"

Will blushed as the girls started scheming against him and was amazed at how his sister who was defending him earlier was now willing to feed him to the wolves.

He looked around the room for a distraction and was feeling all the misfortune of catching Ricky's eye. The stout boy walked over to them and interrupted the girls.

Will watched Lizzie to see what she thought of the boy. Her eyes showed amusement but also a hint of annoyance. He was pulled into conversation by Ricky.

"I was not informed that you knew my little flower, Lizzie." Will's eyes grew wide and he stole another glance at Lizzie who was no more embarrassed than disgusted.

"Yes, how do you know Lizzie?"

"My father knows hers and we grew up together before my father left to become a pastor under the church of your great aunt Lady Catherine de Bourge. Her family will lose the house after her father dies so I thought it wouldn't hurt if there was a little connection between our families so their family will not be destitute when this unfortunate event takes place which might not happen for a long time."

Will was still thinking over the part where he said connection between the families. Was he trying to hint that he was dating Lizzie? It was too comical. He looked over at Lizzie who looked exasperated and wanted to leave. Ricky then asked Lizzie to dance. Even though she said she was tired and didn't care to dance Ricky didn't take the hint.

"Would you want me to find you a seat or get you a cold beverage?" Lizzie didn't answer before the boy ran off to get her a drink.

"Please don't come back." she said under her breath. Will smirked and found the connection absurd. Lizzie was too clever for Ricky and would walk all over him. She needed someone who could handle her teasing and could temper her wild behavior and outburst. Someone who was intelligent who could converse with her. Ricky couldn't respond correctly to half the things she said.

Lizzie did give and let Ricky take her to the dance floor. Will was grossed out by the way Ricky would hold her close when she clearly didn't want to be held at all. The dance was a waltz and Ricky was doing it completely wrong. Lizzie was leading while Ricky tried to keep up. Will smiled and decided to step in. He asked if he could finish the dance with Lizzie and Ricky gave him her hand. Lizzie arched an eyebrow as Will put his hand gently on the small of her back and she rested his on his arm.

"You didn't have to feel the need to free me."

"As much as it was comical, I couldn't help but feel grossed out. If you were my sister, I wouldn't let someone hold you like that."

"What?" Lizzie laughed and Will felt he needed to clarify.

"I wouldn't let my sister dance with someone who made her uncomfortable."

"You seem like an attentive brother. As I don't have any, I don't know that feeling."

They continued the dance in silence. A lot of eyes watched them as they danced and Lizzie seem to notice. "We seem to have caught a lot of attention."  
"It's probably because I don't dance very often."

"Really? By the way your dancing now I wouldn't have guessed."

"I never said I couldn't, I just don't feel like dancing."

"Yet you felt like dancing with me. I guess I should feel honored."

Will took it as teasing and decided to not say anything.

"An acquaintance of mine has mentioned you to me. The stories he told me were quite interesting. Do you know someone by the name George Wickham?"

Will's eyebrow knitted together and he looked around as if the utterance of his name would make him appear.

"By that expression I guess you do."

"I've known him since I was young, but broke off that god-forsaken relationship."

"What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

Lizzie didn't say anymore and Will was frustrated. _Why did she have to mention George? Everything was going great. How did she know him? _He now wanted to ask her this last question but Lizzie was blanking him. They separated after the dance and Will returned to his sister who was standing with Richard.

"So, how was it?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." he walked over to the concession table and overheard Mrs Bennet talking loudly to no one in particular.

"They make such a cute couple. I'm sure they will be dating in no time."

_If I have something to say in this, they will never date._ Will was more motivated in his decision by the behavior of the two young Bennet girls and their mother. Mr Bennet didn't attend the party so Will had no idea about him. Mary the middle child sat down in a corner reading a book and took no interest in the party. The two oldest he had nothing against. He stood there with his drink and watched Charles and Jane dance to another song. He then heard Mrs Bennet say that she also hoped there will soon be a connection between Lizzie and Ricky.

Will felt certain that that would never happen, but couldn't help looking over in her direction. Sure enough Collins was messing with her again. At least she had her friend there for some support.

Georgiana walked over to her older brother and he gave her a hug.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Georgiana nodded, "I do feel sorry for Lizzie. Collins is like a male version of Caroline."

Will felt he should have told her not to say such things about their host's daughter, but he found it amusing and he knew Charles would probably agree.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get much time to talk to her. I know you really wanted to."

"Oh I'm fine. I wanted to see her more than anything. I knew I would probably not have enough courage to talk. She is really friendly and I found her pleasing, much nicer than what Caroline said."

"You asked Caroline? When?"

"Well you weren't really talking much so I called and asked her on the phone."

Will remembered Caroline on the phone a couple days ago and how she had been distracted from the group. That must have been Georgiana on the phone.

* * *

The party finally ended and the Darcys got in their car and drove off. Georgiana talked about the party and what Richard and her talked about. She talked about Lizzie and how kind she was. She talked about how nice Jane was to everyone included her, who she had just met.

When they arrived home the man at the door was waiting for him with a message.

"The missus wants to speak with you immediately."

Will walked to the front room where his aunt was seated and looked like she had been sitting there for hours. He addressed his aunt who had been reading a piece of paper and seemed to be concentrating on something that was hidden behind an envelope.

"You wish to speak with me, aunt."

His aunt, Lady Catherine looked up and laid the envelope on her lap. Will saw that it was a picture she had been looking at.

"Tell me William, who is this girl you've been seeing recently."

"I haven't been seeing any girl, aunt Catherine."

Lady Catherine held up the picture of him and Lizzie walking together in the city, them sitting together at the concert, them eating at Giordanos.

"Aunt Catherine, what your pictures fail to show is that I was with Charles and Lizzie's sister." Will instantly regretted saying so much.

"And were you with this Lizzie tonight?"

Will's silence said everything for him. "You are not to see her again. You understand, you are to be for Anne." Anne was a girl who was plain and sickly, but was wealthy and had great connections. His had been trying to working to get them together since the Darcy children had came to live with her after their parents death. She would say that it was the wish of his mother that she should date Anne, but he had never heard her say it herself. With this he felt he had no ties to Anne. He was never interested in the small girl. He felt that a breeze could blow her away and that he would break her if he touched her.

He chose to let his aunt kept talking and let her deceive herself. When she let him leave he ran up the stairs to his room. He came up with a great plan to split up Charles and Jane with hopefully little damage to either if she really had feelings for him. He wasn't convince tonight that she returned his feelings other than was flattered by them. This could be the very thing he needed.

Thinking of the party he remembered Lizzie and that lead to their dance which lead to George. _George. How did he weave himself in their family, and what stories did he tell her?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the party. When will Lizzie use her favor? What did George tell Lizzie? What is Will planning on doing to split up Jane and Charles? Review and share your ideas, I love hearing what you have to say. I'll try and post the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Holidays Bring Out The Worst

The next task Will set out for himself was to talk to Charles at school. He saw Charles practically floating in the hallway. If he went through with this then he would definitely be crushing Charles. His determination wavered and was beginning to doubt himself.

"Will! Glad I caught you. Are you going to London for Christmas?"

Will said yes and saw Charles smile waver then return, "I was going to ask if I could stay with you if you weren't going."

Will knew all too well why he would. He was about to tell Charles about his doubts in Jane when Richard came and put any chance of that away.

"Will, you're still going to aunt Catherine's house this Easter?"

"Doubt I have any choice. I'm just glad I could get Georgiana out of there every year, why?"

"Ricky and his family were invited to come by aunt Catherine." The boys both inwardly shivered at the thought of a whole week with Ricky and his butt-kissing to their whole family. "I also heard he is bringing his girlfriend too. Talk about an unfortunate girl."

Will's eyes shot up to met his cousins, hoping to get a name. He needed to know the name, but it would only hurt the more by hearing it.

_How could they be dating? It had only been one night? Did he ask her at the party? Why did she say yes? _Will tried not to look affected by the information but he was sure his face showed that it did. To know a girl had this much affect on him is never good.

The rest of the day he forgot about Charles and left him to continue on floating. Right now he had to deal with Ricky and Lizzie. Maybe he could talk Ricky out of it. Thoughts about talking to Ricky and how the little boy would talk the entire time, gush over Lizzie with ridiculous pet names and would be texting her long awkward flirting messages. _Wait, if they were dating then he might have her number and he could get it from him and talk to Lizzie._

When lunch came he was practically sick. He heard Ricky's words with disgust as he tried to compliment his girlfriend. Will finally decided to interrupt, "Do you have Lizzie's number, I want to ask her a question about last night." Which was true. He had several questions for her.

"You aren't going to ask her out are you?" The question was so forward Will straighten himself and was stoic. He was glad he could at least control his features when around Collins.

"The number, Collins. Do you have it?"

"The two older Bennets share a phone."

That was enough, if they had the same phone he could ask Charles who wouldn't take years to do it.

He got up and found Charles at their usual table.

"Wishing Collins joy, you're probably the first. Most people don't believe it, but I'm truly happy for him."

Since Charles words were more of a statement he didn't feel the need to answer. After lunch he asked Charles for the number.

Charles only smiled and gave it to him. He hoped Charles didn't think it was anything to do with him and Lizzie. He only wanted to find out the truth and stop anymore pain she would suffer by this relationship.

After school he decided he would talk to Lizzie. When he was back home he realized he didn't know what he was going to say.

"Hey Lizzie, do you know you're dating a complete weirdo? Why would you say yes? Last night it looked like you didn't care for him, so what happened after I left you? I can help you get out of it. That can be your favor."

"Will," Will spun around, he hadn't notice his sister staring at him in the doorway, "If you're going to talk to or about Lizzie, shouldn't you do it behind a closed door so aunt Catherine can't hear you."

Will colored and asked his sister to close the door.

"Why do you want to talk to Lizzie about the guy she is dating. I didn't even know she was." Georgiana said the last part with regret and sympathy.

"I don't know how he spun it but she is dating Collins." The words felt disgusting in his mouth and he drank water to wash it out. He hadn't eaten all day and was feeling weak. But to eat would be to ignore the relationship, and Will couldn't. He was getting a headache and it was all her fault.

"Ricky isn't dating Lizzie."

"They aren't dating. Ricky is dating her friend Charlotte."

A light seemed to shine down on Georgiana as she spoke and little angels with trumpets sounded. Will stood up and fell to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Winter break came and the Darcys and Bingleys traveled together to London. After hearing the news that Ricky wasn't dating Lizzie, Will was overwhelmed with relief. His sister probably thought something was wrong with him after he collapsed on the floor. It took some time for him to recover and put his sister at ease. With this new information, Will could go to London with little to no worries.

He still had to deal with the subject of Charles and Jane, but he felt that could handle itself if Charles behaved as he normally did. He would soon find a pretty girl and fall for her.

While they sat on the plan, Georgiana sleeping and Charles busy thinking about Jane, Caroline spoke to Will for the first time on the trip. He was surprised at her silence towards him, but her conversation explained why.

"You haven't given up on my poor brother I hope."

Will thought her asking out in public disgusting and wished that she would show some discretion.

"I haven't, but seeing how we're going to be away for Christmas I felt no need to kick a dying animal."

"Just because they are separated by water doesn't mean he isn't still in danger. She will still be there when we get back."

Caroline had a point, but Will didn't want to do something that was unnecessary. And to put confidence with Caroline had them together more than he liked. The best way would be to end all of this.

When they finally landed in London and piled into the car waiting for them. Charles asked Will of his plans.

"Since I figured this will be as good of time as any, I decided to buy something for Caroline."

Will couldn't help looking at the girl they were talking about. She was busy on her talking on her phone. To think Charles was going to buy her something nice when she and Will were scheming to break up his relationship with Jane. No, he had to change

His perspective or else it sounded like he was doing something bad. This was to save Charles from any future hurt.

"I don't know what to buy her though. Since it's an important birthday it has to be great don't you think?"

"Girls think that turning fifteen in some countries as a significant day. Other girls think turning sixteen, eighteen, twenty and twenty-two are special days."

"They can be complicated for sure." laughed Charles.

"Yes they can." Will said in almost an inaudible tone. He was thinking of that one girl he would most want to forget.

The following days leading up to Christmas seemed to pass quickly. Many parties were attended, and they had been in company with some of their friends in that area.

Will had wanted to believe Charles's relationship with Jane had finally ended but Caroline wasn't convinced.

"It is better to do more than less for security reasons."

"I don't really think it is me necessary. They've been apart for sometime."

"Well I heard Charles say he was going to Skype her this evening. Do you still believe he is growing indifferent?"

"I will decide whether or not I should intercede."

Caroline satisfied herself with the answer and walked off to join her friend and her boyfriend, leaving Will to think alone.

As long as he was doing Charles a favor than nothing should deter him.

Charles was wrapping up the last gift for his family when Will entered his room.

"What do you think?" He asked holding up the poorly wrapped gift.

"You couldn't have wrapped it with more love." Charles smiled and set aside the gift. He gave a yawn and stretched himself out on the bed. "Charles, what do you think of Jane?"

Charles sat up and eagerly sang Jane's praise.

"But do you believe she feels the same way towards you?"

"I thought she did, why? Does it not look like it to you? I know you can see more than I can. What is your opinion?"

"She smiles at you and talks enough, but I can't see any real attachment on her part."

"Really?" Asked Charles, his expression now grave.

"I believe she was manipulated to like you by her mother who wishes the connection, not the daughter."

"Thanks for informing me, but what about the Skype? She will be calling soon."

"I trust your judgement on that head." Will git up and left the room.

He knew Charles wouldn't be able to take that call anymore, but to make sure, he disabled the connection between them so any calls between them would appear as blocked numbers.

The cheer the season usually brings was long done away. Only Georgiana, Richard and Caroline seemed in spirits. Charles tried to smile, but soon all attempts failed him and he wore a blank expression for the rest of the trip. When they returned to school Charles still wasn't himself. He didn't mention Jane or any of the Bennets. For Will this wasn't unwelcome.

Finals week arrived and all the students were busy studying last minute. Will had spent Christmas break studying while Caroline waited till the day before her test. It was important that he keep his grades. He was on the principle's list and couldn't afford a B. Will only had one more semester before he graduated. He only needed to focus this last semester and finish strong. His family stressed the importance of grades and more over his aunt made it her business to know if his or his sister's grades were slipping. Being the dean of Will's school felt a little overbearing, and to have a week with her and the Collins family only made things worse. His only comfort was that Lizzie wasn't Ricky's girlfriend. A second thought on this made him upset to even be thinking of the family, especially after what they tried to do to Charles who still hadn't recovered.

Weeks pass and soon weeks became months. Easter was approaching and eventually the dreaded day arrived. Their aunt went ahead to prepare before the others arrived. The Collins left next. Richard and Will waited to the very last day before break to leave.

Rosings, the name of the house was overly adorn with statues and countless amounts of windows. Richard would always say that it looked more like a greenhouse than a house whenever they came. A butler directed them into a room where his aunt was seated with Anne and her governess. When they were announced Will saw Anne blush and smile, hiding her face by looking down at her feet. His aunt must be feeding the poor girl with the ideas of them being in a relationship, and that he would be asking her this year. He sat down with his cousin on a couch facing the women. His aunt wasted no time in talking.

"I hope you boys got here alright. You should have had Henry drive you, he is a most excellent driver. You saw the new rose bushes when you came up I'm sure. They were put in last year and are in bloom. They only last for a week so it is fortunate that they are now. I was just telling Anne about them, I knew they should be in bloom this time of year when I ordered them. I spare no expense to know such things. Nothing is neglected."

Richard asked after the Collins family and the conversation turned to the occupants in the adjoining house.

"I think it a great thing to have a companion while traveling, and think it was incredible that she would have thought of one by herself. Girls from that area are not always wise in these areas."

Will was still trying to understand what she meant when Ricky came himself. He offered his usual greetings which were always longer than necessary.

"Hey Ricky, do you mind taking us to see your family?" Richard asked.

Will didn't understand why he wanted to until he realized that this was an excellent way to get away from his aunt. Will followed up his cousins request and all three set out. Neither cousin listened to a word of what Ricky said on the way there and they both walked fast to have whatever he was saying put to an end. They allowed for Ricky to go first to announce his companions then the boys followed. Will's chest tightened as he saw the one girl he had wanted to forget. The girl he had thought would never be in this part if the country. He now questioned the information he received earlier as his eyes locked with her green ones, which had lost most of its playfulness sparkle.

* * *

**A/N: What! Who is this mysterious person Will is so disturbed by? I know you know but just play along with me. Will Charles move on? What of Jane in all this. Will Will finally succumb to his aunt's wishes and date Anne? Will I ever get my computer! Sorry, that last one was irrelevant. Stay tune for more Hood Loving. Review, leave a comment, tell me how this is all going to go down. I love reading your versions.**


	6. Chapter 6:Unexpected Arrivals and Rivals

Will threw himself onto his bed and covered his face with his arm. _That was probably the worst attempt at conversation I ever._

When he entered the little house he expecting to see the Collins family and Charlotte. He was differently affected when he saw the last person he thought he would ever see in this part of the country. Lizzie sat in front of him surprised to see him as well. Questions began to flood his mind and it clear when Lizzie greeted him; he made a noise he couldn't even discern and found salvation at a window. Will wanted to return her greeting but his tongue was tied and he couldn't trust himself to answer coherently.

Richard jumped into the conversation that his cousins left, "Don't mind him, Will is usually awkward. I'm Richard, I was at the Bingley's party, but I guess you were busy with others to notice. Will is my cousin if you can believe it."

Lizzie began to talk to Will's cousin which irritated him as he could do nothing but look out the window.

"How is your trip so far? Enjoying the country?"

"Yes, I like the city, but it can never beat the natural beauty of the country. I've had several walks so far and was pleased with the view."

"I'm glad. I usually take a walk through the park each year, maybe you would like to come with me?"

"I'd like that."

Will colored. _Was Richard making a move on Lizzie?_ He gathered enough courage to ask after her family which he instantly dreaded.

"They're fine. My sister Jane however seems a little depressed. Apparently something happened between her and Charles. Do you know?"

He had to lie, "No I don't."

Lizzie looked into his eyes and he held his breath hoping she couldn't tell. Her eyes were pulled away by Richard who seemed to want all her attention on himself. Will was annoyed. Even if her eyes were trying to pierce his soul, he would rather have them on himself. The way her eyes would light up always made his heart skip.

Soon after Richard said that they should return to their aunt and they got up and left. Will wasn't able to speak to Lizzie after talking about her family. His cousin had monopolized her the rest of the visit while he could do nothing but stare out the window.

"I never thought you'd be so eager to go back to our aunt." Quipped Will.

"What? Oh gosh no. I only said that so we can have time to ourselves. Our aunt would become too suspicious if we spent too much time over there, especially you."

"That reminds me, our aunt seems to have this idea that there is something between Lizzie and me. It would be best not to mention her name to her, maybe call her something else."

"Eliza?"

"No."

"Beth."

"Too close."

"Elise! I knew a girl named Elizabeth who goes by Elise."

"Okay, Elise it is."

"But won't her friend call her Lizzie?"

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

The two walked in silence till Richard broke it, "I think she is really pretty."

"What?"

"You can't be serious that you haven't noticed."

"It's not that I haven't noticed."

"Then what?"

Will couldn't think of an answer. "Well if you don't act soon someone else will take her."

Will looked at his cousin trying to see if this was a challenge saying that he liked her.

* * *

The cousins agreed that Richard should tell the girls of the plan. Will waited patiently for his cousin to return but he didn't come back until an hour passed and was accompanied by the whole Collins party.

Their aunt spoke first to the visitors.

"It is so good that you were able to come. I think company most important in every occasion. Your companion is a pretty girl, Charlotte."

"This isn't my companion so much as she is my best friend. This is Elise, she's a grade younger than me."

Charlotte did a brief pause during the introduction, but his aunt didn't seem to notice. Will stole a glance at Lizzie who seemed to have spaced out since the beginning of the visit. He wished he could read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"Elise is a good name and suits you well. Tell me Elise, do you have any siblings?"

Lizzie didn't answer and Will started to panic inside. If she didn't accept Richard's plan then his aunt would learn who she really is.

She looked up at his aunt with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth and a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes I do, I am the second of five girls. Elise is only a nickname," _No, don't say it! _"My real name is Elizabeth." Will was shocked that his aunt didn't make the connection. She was too busy talking about Lizzie's parents having five daughters.

"That must be really unfortunate for your father."

"Yes," Lizzie grinned, "but my father finds humor in the chaos, and we are pretty close too."

His aunt nodded, "I was one of three girls. Do you play an instrument?"

"Piano, but I'm pretty bad at it. I like sports better and run cross-country."

"I think exercise is very important in maintaining a healthy body and figure. It should never be neglected."

Will hid a smile. If his aunt knew this was the girl she spoke so badly about just months ago, how would she act?

"You don't seem a day over thirteen. How old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen. I have a summer birthday so I'm younger than most of the people in my class."

"To be able to look younger than your age can be a blessing in life. I remember when I looked like I in my early teens when I was twenty."

Lady Catherine turned to Ricky and his family; speaking of the days when she was referred to as a golden girl. Will drowned out his aunt's stories and watched suspiciously as Richard sat down beside Lizzie whispering something in her ear. She smiled and walked out of the room with him. Will felt he should watch his cousin to make sure he didn't do something reckless.

The couple walked to the music room and sat down together at the piano. Will watched in undisguised jealousy. She played for him a few songs and Will took a few steps closer. She looked up when he was next to her and his chest constricted as she smiled.

"Did you follow us here to make fun of me? You will be disappointed to hear that I don't intimidate easily."

"No, but I know you enough to understand you like to saying things you don't believe yourself."

Lizzie looked surprised and she stopped playing.

"Apparently I'm shallow, Richard. So you can't take anything I say serious." She looked Will up and down, "So when I say that your cousin is cute..." Richard couldn't keep laughing and shaking his head at Will.

"What else do you have to say about him? I would love to hear how he acts around strangers." Richard pleaded, "Though I can guess apart of it."

"Ready yourself for something pathetic. I first met your Will at a museum where he told me to shut up. Apparently art can come alive if you speak too loud."

"I remember seeing you there, but I didn't hear that part of the story."

"Next was when we were all at the Bingley's house where we played chess and only spoke twice to me. But I won the bet he issued so I was fine."

"Really? What kind of bet?"

"who ever won the game has to do the other person a favor."

"I never saw Will lose before in that game." Richard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't make a habit of to lose." Will said gruffly.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't playing to lose as chivalry, or at least I hope not." Spoke to Richard ignoring Will, "I do have to ask, why place a bet if you didn't expect to win?" She said turning to look at Will. "What were your plans if you did win? It must've been something great."

"Since I lost, I see no point in saying it."

"So have you used your favor?" Asked Richard.

"No, I'm still wondering what I should have him do."

"Maybe a date?" He suggested while sneaking a look at Will.

"No we already went on one. Talk about horrible. He actually tried to leave me behind and made fun of my sense of direction."

Richard shook his head in disappointment.

"I think that requires a redo without using the bet."

"Oh no, don't torture me with such an idea. We had better not attempt another."

Suddenly they heard the booming voice of their aunt at the doorway.

"What are you all about? You should not leave unless told to, it is rude to go off on your own and abandon Anne, William."

Will let out a sigh and followed, he almost missed Lizzie's smile. _What did she find so funny? _

Their visitors left a few minutes later, leaving the boys with their aunt and Anne. Will excused himself claiming he was tired from the drive. Free now, he laid on his bed and let his mind wander which it liked to do when thinking about Lizzie.

* * *

The next morning Will set off on a walk. There he could be certain of being at ease. He walked in no particular direction till he suddenly found that he was five minutes from the Collins' house. Since he was close by he figured he should visit. The heat had made him eager to get indoors and he knocked on the door.

Lizzie opened the door and he walked in, now regretting that he came. He felt all the awkwardness by finding out that she was alone in the house. She gave him a glass of lemonade and they sat down in silence. _This was a bad idea. Maybe I should leave, or would that be too weird to just come and then go. _Will was lost in what to do when Lizzie started up.

"So how was your Christmas in London?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Did you spend it with your British friends? I hear Charles is quite popular there."

"He is." Will wished he had phrased that differently. It was meant as a question.

Charles was popular and had many friends, but who had told her? Not Charles, surely. _It must have been Caroline._ Will decided to change the subject.

"I was surprised to hear of your friend's relationship with Collins."

"You aren't the only one."

"I thought him to be looking at someone else."

"Yes well men can be frivolous in their attachments."

"Not all guys are the same."

"Maybe it's just the guys I've met so far, but really, it's been a recurring theme."

Will lost the opportunity to respond as the Collins family and Charlotte just returned. The adults were surprised but held their tongues till Will escaped. He was sure his aunt would hear about this so he went into his room and didn't emerge until lunch.

Will spent his mornings taking long walks through the woods. Occasionally he would see Lizzie playing by the river. When he saw her he would usually walk the other way, but this time he went to meet her.

She was definitely surprised to see him.

"I didn't know you went this way."

"I don't have a general route when I walk." _Talk about lying, Darcy._

"I found this place on a previous walk and often come and read here."

_Was she inviting him to come again and meet her there?_

The following two mornings Will would walk to the river and find Lizzie. He asked her about her trip so far and her love of walks. The third day he found Richard sitting with her by the river. Will was irritated by his cousin and he left as they jumped into the river and began splashing one another.

Will decided to accept that he did like Lizzie and decided he should claim her before his cousin did. When Richard returned he didn't say anything about it so he must not have asked her. He only needed to find time alone with her to ask. He tried walking to the river but she wasn't there, and was uneasy when he heard later that evening when the Collins family and Charlotte came for dinner that Lizzie had stayed behind because she wasn't feeling well.

After dinner Will snuck out of the house and walked to the Collins' house. He didn't have any words planned out so he figured it would be best to let his heart and mind do it for him.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know what to say. I finally got my computer and was able to post the last one and the earlier ones from my brother's computer. Hopefully things will go faster now that I'm not typing on my iPod. So my brother was doing some beta work on my earlier chapters and there is a lot wrong. I know I've rushed these out, but hopefully he'll continue to help. The first chapter is already three times as funny now. I will update those when they're done, but until then it's going to be a bumpy ride with misspellings and such. Review, what do you think Will is going to say? How will Lizzie react? Stay tune for more!**


	7. Chapter 6,5:Love&Hate I need Popcorn

When Lizzie opened the door she seemed more upset than sick looking. She only held the door open a bit and almost seemed ready to close it again. Will figured that it was only because she didn't want to be seen discomposed. He side-stepped into the house and walked to the front room. Not sure of the words he wanted to say yet; he walked around. Lizzie only crossed her arms; giving no encouragement.

Finally he gathered himself and spoke.

"It's useless to lie to myself anymore that I have unwillingly fallen in love with you. The fact that you're from the worse part of the city, your family's outrageous behavior in public are just the beginning of my unwillingness to form any real attachment. My family expects me to move in certain circles which you being from the hood, the ghettos, well I'll just say that this relationship will be benefitting you as much as it will be putting me out of my misery."

Will couldn't tell what Lizzie was feeling. Her face was blank.

"You'll accept me of course."

"Who the heck do you think you are!" Her voice rose and she walked straight up to him. Will couldn't feel intimated no matter how hard she tried; she was too short.

"You come here saying you like me, do you ever expect me to accept guy who ruined forever the happiness of a dearest sister! What has she ever done to you to deserve your hate? Can you even try to deny it?"

"No, nor would I want to. I did what I thought was necessary. It was a bittersweet victory but I still rejoice in my success. Towards him I have been more strict than with myself."

"It isn't only in this that I find fault with you. Your character revealed to me months ago by George. Now what have you to say or what friendships do you plan hide your excuses."

"What did I do to George? Tell me, I'd love to know."

"You kicked him out after your father died. Just because you were jealous because he had your father's love. You stripped him of his inheritance and left him to fend for himself!"

Will laughed at the preposterous story. He never thought Lizzie would accept such a story, "If you really accept Wickham's lies than you really are stupid like the rest."

"So this is how you see me. I thank you for explaining your thoughts. In your eyes these are heavy accusations. Maybe you would have ignore them had I flattered you into the belief that these great evils between us don't exist. But willful ignorance is disgusting to me. Nor am I repentant of the words I said. Do you expect me to be happy to be connected with such inferior people to myself?"

"You misunderstand me if you think that this had any effect other than spare me the concern of refusing you had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner."

Will started.

"You couldn't have asked me in anyway that would have tempted me to accept you."

He was mortified. _Stop._

"From the day we met. Your behavior enlightened me on your vanity, narcissism, and your disregard for the feelings of those around you were to form the outline of my dislike for you. And I had not known you a month before I looked at you as the last person I would ever be with."

"Please, you said enough to make me understand your feelings. I'm sorry I made you upset and I hope that you feel better."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this needed its own chapter. Talk about burning a guy. I was so close to having Lizzie beat him up. You can add that where you want. In my head it would go right after Will said something stupid. Don't worry, I'm writing the other chapter now and it won't be as short. Review please. Should I've been harder on him?**


	8. Chapter 7: Dear Lizzie

Will walked out of the house and found a little patch of forest to hide in so he could try to control his feelings. Her words played over in his head and cut deeper each time. Will didn't think he was narcissistic, but he now could understand why she thought him vain. The way he acted towards her at the beginning in the museum and more over during the double date.

He did disregard her feelings and probably hurt them more than once. Will raked his hair in frustration. She said she could never love him. His chest heaved and he felt something drop on his shirt. _Am I crying?_Another drop and another fell. It was only raining.

"How fitting." He dead panned.

Getting up, Will walked slowly back to the house while still going over her words. His parents had raised him to be a gentleman. Had he failed them? No, looking closer he was never a gentleman around Lizzie. He almost left her during their date when they were walking, he made fun of her sense of direction and just now called her stupid. _How was she supposed to know Wickham's character since I had not said anything to her._Another review made him realise that Lizzie at the Bingley's party had asked him for answers and he had completely missed it.

Will wanted to go back and at least warn her of his character, but what would he say? They needed more time away from each other to calm down. He decided it would be best to follow his plans to return the house.

Upon his entering the Collins family was just about to leave.

"Heavens boy, what were you doing out in such weather?" Mr Collins asked.

"I went for a walk and hadn't noticed the weather changing above me." He left before he heard his reply, finding refuge in his room. A knock came at his door and Richard slipped inside.

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You left to go ask Lizzie out right?"

A pause and then Richard answered his own question. "That bad?"

"Richard, will you just leave me alone. I know you're going to go over there and sweep her off her feet and make me look even more like a bad guy."

"Wait you think I like her? I only said those things to make you act. Doing it now while you have no competition around." He then added, "How was I supposed to know that you were going to screw things up."

"She doesn't like me okay!" Richard was surprised at Will. He never raised his voice, not even when dealing with Wickham. "She never liked me."

Richard sat beside Will on his bed. His head hanging down. Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around Will's neck and put him in a headlock.

"That means you need to try harder."

"What?"

"Is she worth it to you? Do you like her that much?"

"Yeah." And that was true, he never met a girl like Lizzie before.

"Then go after her. If she said things that you need to correct then correct them. If she needs some clarification then do it. Don't let her go."

Richard released his cousin then walked to the door.

"Richard, thanks."

He left closing the door behind him and leaned against it. His smile finally fell and he mumbled under his breath, "I would never be able to have her anyway."

* * *

Will decided to follow Richard's advice and clear things up with Lizzie. Unfortunately they had one more day left before their break was over. He chose to write his explanation since he was better at expressionist himself in pen. However his aunt was far too suspicious to let him out of her sight. Will had to think of another way of getting it to her. Then he remembered Facebook. Even though they weren't friends he could still send her a message.

At night he started.

**__****Lizzie, **

**__****I won't trouble you by writing about what happened the other day which can be no sooner forgotten. But I must address the accusations you have laid on me. **

**__****The part I played in splitting up your sister and my friend were simply these. The situation of your family though lower than his was not as great offense as the behavior of your family. I have observed on more than one occasion your younger sisters outrageous flirtatious and their disrespect for adults. Your mother, far from correcting it, seems to encourage them and has no discretion when she speaks. Her want of the connection was purely for the money in her eyes. I have not met your father but can only see that he has failed in disciplining his children. Sorry, I exclude you and your older sister in this.**

**__****I told my friend my opinion of the relationship and that it would probably not last. She showed no hint of mutual attachment. If I'm in the wrong then I apologize.**

**__****Secondly is my previous relationship with Wickham. Before I begin, I would like to apologize for calling you stupid. **

**__****Wickham's family lived near mine when I was growing up. Our fathers were good friends and we were likewise. As we got older George began to get involved in shady things which would take too long to relate but I will just say it had to do with drugs. **

**__****Our fathers of course were ignorant of this, and I thought it was only a passing phase. After his father's death my father supported him in school and he came to live with us. I fear he used my father's kindness to buy drugs and other lavish things. He was supposed to attend Netherfield Prep with me in the fall, but my father died that summer leaving me and my sister. My aunt Catherine took us in and we moved to this part of the suburbs. She would not take in Wickham though and I was glad of it. Our freshman year we spent most of it apart but I would hear stories of him. Several girls lost their virginity to him which makes me sick. He approached me one day talking of some bogus wish my father made before he died that I would give for him, but my father told me of no such thing and I told him as much. Frustrates and determines to ruin me, he planted drugs on me at school. The investigation had proved otherwise, but the damage to my name had already been done.**

**__****The next part I hope I have confidence and that you will not share with anyone else.**

**__****My aunt had hired a companion for my sister who is very shy. Bella Young was her name. We didn't know that she was a friend of Wickham. One day when the girls were out shopping Wickham met up with them. Georgiana had known him before when we were children but I had not told her of his character. He made her believe she was in love with him and I shudder to think what would have happened if me and Richard had not been in the area. He attempted on my sister's innocence and she called me. I of course ran there as fast as I could. I told him that it would be best to leave the area and school. I gave him money and he left. **

**__****This is the entire account of my relationship with George. If you don't believe me I'm sure Richard can vouch for me. He was with me during the account, and I heard from him that you're Facebook friends.**

**__****Thank you and I wish you health and happiness.**

**__****William Darcy**

Will thought adding his full name was a little too much and he clicked backspace to change it. The screen marked the letter sent. He looked down and saw that he had pushed enter. He had been so tired he wasn't thinking straight anymore. The clock read that it was midnight already. He decided to just let it go, he closed his computer and went to bed. They were heading out early so they could beat traffic on the way home. Will wanted to see Lizzie one more time before he they headed out, but contented himself knowing that her friend would take care of her.

* * *

That Monday, the school was abuzz with stories of their prom night. Will had let the day slip. He never gave thought of going, but the thought of taking Lizzie made it worth regretting. His first mission was to change so he can prove himself to her that he took her words seriously.

At school he volunteered to be a math tutor and there was a sudden increase of girls who took particular interest in their grades. At home he worked on getting ready for his sister's birthday which was barely a week away. His aunt had allowed him to skip school and take his sister to their house where they grew up in. It had been a while since the last time they had been there, but the housekeeper made sure that nothing in the house was neglected. Will was told that some people were on the grounds viewing the property. It scared him a bit. The fact that someone could sweep in and buy their home. This made him more determined to grow up so they could return. The housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds, said it was a family of three. Will wanted to know why of all houses that they came here. He left his sister to play with the piano he got her and went to check out the family.

He couldn't get a good view from the window. Their backs were to him and their child was nowhere to be seen. Making his way to the lower door which lead to the greenhouse, he found a girl smelling some flowers. Will peered from his spot at the door trying to see her face. She moved out of his sight and closer to the wall adjoining to the house. Will leaned out a little more his feet on the edge of the step. Suddenly Will's phone went off and the girl turned around. Will slipped off the step and fell forward into the table of seedlings. A few of the pots crashed to the ground. He heard a girl's laughter and he turned and saw it was Lizzie. He blushed as he tried to clean up the spilled dirt.

"I'm so sorry I startled you." Lizzie knelt next to him to clean up the mess.

"It was totally my fault. What are you doing here?"

Lizzie stopped and moved away. She turned her face from Will and he could tell she must feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'll tell my aunt and uncle that we should leave."

"No! Please, I mean, you don't have to go. I didn't mean to sound like you were unwelcome. Please don't go."

Neither spoke, and Lizzie continued to not look at him. Will smiled at the thought of Lizzie here at his house. It also would give him an opportunity to show her that he had changed. "Welcome to Pemberly."

* * *

******A/N: What?! Lizzie's at Pemberly? Why? I know you guys don't really care, but humor me. Sorry this is a little shorter. Just reached 5,000 views for this story. I love you all and you're the reason I keep going :) Next episode: Will things work out between Will and Lizzie? Find out and comment what you think. Love hearing what you guys have to say. Not sure if you guys see my responses, but I try to. Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: I ship you

"Welcome to , we're actually in the greenhouse, but the whole estate is called Pemberly."

"Thank you. It's really pretty here."

"May I show you around? That is, if you're alright with me showing you." She smiled and nodded. He helped her up to her feet and felt goosebumps as he firmly held onto her and as she stood. He knew he couldn't wish that she would let him to continue to hold her hand.

When she was up she withdrew her hand from his. Even though he knew she would; he was still sad.

"So where are we headed to first captain?" She asked walking to the door.

"Huh? Oh right."

He lead her through the main hallway and to the front room where his gift for his sister was being setup. An idea popped in his head and he turned to Lizzie.

"My sister's birthday is this weekend. I was wondering if you'd like to come. Richard, Charles and Caroline are coming too."

"I wouldn't want to butt in."

"I'm sure my sister would love to see you again." With a grin he added, "And if you want, you can bring someone with you."

"I might take you up on that."

They continued to the front stairs and Will saw the couple from before. Will looked around for signs of Jane.

"Is your sister traveling with you?"

"No, I'm here with my aunt and uncle. We're on an impromptu trip to see famous houses and landscapes."

Will felt relieved that they weren't looking to buy his house.

The couple saw Lizzie and they walked up the stairs to meet her.

"Will, this is my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner." Lizzie then turned to Will, "This is Will Darcy."

"Really? I've heard of your family. Your father was a good man."said Mr. Gardiner.

"Thank you sir."

"So what brings you home? I heard the house was empty."

"I'm throwing my sister's birthday here; I try to each year."

"You're a good brother." said Mrs. Gardiner with a smile. Will smiled and turned to Lizzie.

"I was trying to convince your niece to come for my sister's birthday. Would you like to come too?"

"We wouldn't want to impose."

"We would love to have you. I can also show around parts of the house you probably wouldn't see during your tour."

"Then I guess we can't say no."

Will watched from the window as they drove off in a blue sudan. Excitement rushed over him as it finally hit him that Lizzie was here in town and would be coming for Georgiana's birthday.

* * *

The next day brought Richard and Georgiana. While Georgiana was playing on her new piano, Will pulled aside his cousin.

"Lizzie is in the area."

"Fate must really love you." Richard smiled, "So , how did it go?"

"I think it went well, but I won't try to decide her feelings before hand this time."

Mrs. Reynolds walked in and announced that Lizzie had just arrived.

"You sneaky dog, you never said you invited her today." Richard said with a huge grin.

"Because I didn't."

They watched as Lizzie entered the room; Will never felt as if he really looked at her before.

She was simply dressed in jean shorts and a yellow blouse. Her hair was in a loose french braid and the shorter ends stuck out and every which way. No girl could compare to her beauty, and Will was determined to show her that he had changed.

"I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Yeah well, this whole thing being here was spontaneous. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Will stood there looking into her eyes until his cousin nudged him, "I'll go tell Georgiana you're here. I'm sure she'll want to talk to you."

Will walked out the room, leaving his cousin to talk with her.

"So how long are you staying in this part of the area?"

"Not long, we were just here to view the house, but it kind of turned into an invitation to Georgiana's birthday."

"Well I'm glad Will convinced you to stay longer. I would've been upset if I had missed you."

Lizzie laughed, "It has been a while since we've talked. How is your aunt?"

"Ouch, way to bring up a painful subject. Will was always her favorite nephew. She never had to patience to tame my wild behavior."

"I'm glad, or else there would be two Darcy's and that would've made my trip to Rosings unbearable."

"Will isn't really bad. He has his faults, but don't we all. I for one have many."

"But none that consist of hurting others."

"You'd be surprised. All I ask is that you give him a second chance, and if you still don't like him then I'll have to play the rebound."

"Wait, what did you say at the end; you mumbled so I couldn't hear you."

"Nope, I'm not telling." Richard said as he poked her on the forehead before Will returned with Georgiana.

Georgiana leapt forward and gave Lizzie a big huge which Lizzie returned.

"I'm so glad you are here. Now it won't be weird for me when the boys are gone and I'm left with Caroline."

"I'd love to join you, but I'm pretty sure Caroline doesn't necessarily like me."

"Don't worry, I got your back."

The girls went off to the front room and sat down to talk about what happened since they last talked.

"So I heard you were at Rosings. How did that go?"

"Your aunt was pretty nice."

"Really? Are you sure you met the right aunt?"

"She lives in Rosings right?"

"Wow, and she didn't throw you out her house?"

"Uh no, was she supposed to?"

"I just know she can be sometimes."

"Does she usually kick people out her house."

"I guess that was a little extreme; she just complicated."

Lizzie laughed, "Yeah we had a friendly chat."

"What did my brother do?"

Lizzie rose an eyebrow, "Was he supposed to do something."

"Oh nevermind." Georgiana didn't want to mention Will's interest in her if she didn't know. It wasn't very clear, but she noticed that he looked deflated when he returned from his trip to Rosings.

If she could, she would try to work some magic to get them together as much as possible while she was here. Georgiana knew Richard would help her out if she asked. Her first plan was to keep Lizzie here till it was night and have them go on a night walk. She knew Will loved to walk, and from an early conversation she learnt that Lizzie did too.

"Why not stay for dinner and my brother can drive you back to where you're staying afterwards."

"I don't know if I-"

"You're only staying in the area for a short time so I'm going to be selfish and insist you stay."

"Okay okay I'll stay, but I'll just call my uncle to tell him my plans." Lizzie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text and finished just before the boys came in.

Georgiana smiled brightly as her brother picked up a conversation with Lizzie, she went over to talk to Richard who was playing scales on the piano.

"I need a favor from you. It's going to include some sneaking around and a lot of scheming."

"Where do I sign?" Richard said with a huge grin.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so extremely, deeply sorry for taking so long. I had a writer's block that transferred all my attention on my own story. I'm going to college this weekend! So this means it may take longer and maybe short. But I will do my best, because you all deserve an ending, especially a good one. So Lizzie is staying for dinner and there are a couple of cupids hovering around her and Will. Should a sudden tornado come in and make her stay the night? Kissing: yay or nay? You help dictate the story. I did have some fun questions on my page for future scenes for the story you can try and predict what happens. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Christmas Carol in Spring

Georgiana and Richard had agreed that they would try and give the two time alone as much as possible. Richard suggested that the three of them should show Lizzie around. When they reached the grand hallway, Richard would get a phone call that would take him away; leaving Will and Lizzie together.

"Excuse me, my friend was supposed to give me a call about a project we're doing together. I'll be right back." Richard fled down the hall and rounded the corner where Georgiana was waiting with her phone still at her ear.

"You forgot to turn off your phone."

"You think that would be convincing if I ended the call in front of them?"

"Point taken. Now onto part two of my plan."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Do you think it's too much?"

"I don't know, maybe locking them a room together is a little extreme. Plus they'll know it was us."

"That's why I've requested the help of Mrs. Reynolds." Georgiana said with a huge grin and her hands on her hips.

"Oh god, this was bad of me to encourage you."

"Nonsense, just go back and remind my brother of the haunted room."

Richard sighed and went to catch up with the couple who were looking at a few pictures on a table.

"Sorry about that." Richard huffed as he came up to them.

"No worries, we waited for you." Will said.

_Great, now how am I going to sneak away from them this time?_

"Hey Will, why not show her the haunted room?" Richard innocently suggested.

"There's a haunted room?" asked Lizzie who seemed actually excited.

"It's not really haunted, I just used to tease Georgiana that it was haunted when she was little."

They climbed the stairs to the farthest room that looked like it hadn't been disturbed in years. Will remembered all the pranks he used to play in here as a kid. He especially liked to use it during Halloween. The door creaked open and it looked every inch of a haunted room. The layers of dust collected over the room and cobwebs invaded the corners and windows. The bed was still undisturbed and the curtains were open to show a full moon.

"Wow this room is pretty creepy." Lizzie laughed as she walked in.

Will let Richard go first and the boy inwardly sighed. He needed it to be just the two of them and that didn't look like that was going to happen.

After Will was in and he started talking about the different parts of the room that were especially creepy, they all heard the door close and lock. They each exchanged looks and Richard did his best to look surprised.

Will tried the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Mrs. Reynolds must've seen the door open and closed it up. I'll call her and tell her were inside." Will pulled out his phone and tried to call her, but it went to voicemail. "She must have it off. I'll try Georgiana."

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end.

"Hey Georgie, were locked inside the haunted room by accident, can you come and let us out?"

"I'm not home right now."

Richard knew that was a total lie. "I'm out with Mrs. Reynolds grocery shopping."

Will talked to his sister a bit longer while Lizzie kept exploring the room.

Richard felt he needed to act now if his and Georgiana's plan was going to work. Over his years of forced acting classes, Richard thought that he would ever have to use it. For a guy to do it seemed pretty humiliating, but he had no choice.

Will and Lizzie jumped back as Richard's body crumpled to the floor.

"Did he seriously just faint?"

"Apparently." Will said; lifting an eyebrow.

"That's pretty pathetic, but I guess not all of us can be scare resistant."

"You don't get scared? I find that hard to believe."

"No matter how many times my dad tried to scare me, he never could."

A slamming noise came crashing against the window that looked like a bird. Will flinched and he saw Lizzie's eyes widen.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Lizzie grinned, but her face held a bit of uncertainty.

"No, you don't." Will agreed and looked around the room.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"The light." He found it by the door and flipped the switch on. Nothing happened and Will frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think the bulbs are dead. Which would make sense because I tried to make this room as scary as possible. Guess I have to do it the old fashion way."

He knelt down by the fireplace and tried to find the box of matches he kept hidden there. A bunch of dust fell down from the chimney and he was covered in soot. Lizzie tried to control her laughter but she gave in.

"You look like that character from the Christmas Carol."

"Very funny." Will coughed.

"Here let me help you." Lizzie said as she began dusting the soot off Will.

"I think you're making it worse and you're just getting it on yourself."

Lizzie smeared the soot across Will's face leaving a hand print. She burst out laughing and screamed as Will came after her; ready to put soot on her.

"I wonder when Mrs. Reynolds and Georgie are coming back." Will said looking at his watch.

"Are you getting worried?" Lizzie teased; pushing him a little.

"Hardly, but don't you have to get back to your aunt and uncle soon?"

Lizzie stared straight ahead. "I guess, but this is pretty fun."

Will smiled and leaned back on the bed. For a brief moment, their hands touched. Will drew his back and apologized. Lizzie laughed.

"You don't have to apologize if it was an accident."

Will felt himself lean forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"Was that an accident too?" She mused.

"At first I was going to call it that, but it really wasn't."

Lizzie blushed and turned away. Will thought he had went to far and that she was drawing back. Suddenly he felt a peck on his cheek and he looked at her in surprise.

"Was that an accident?"

"No." she said with a smile. Their hands came together and laced their fingers.

* * *

Richard laid on the floor with his eyes closed. It was humiliating to pretend to faint and he heard Lizzie make some comment about it. He strained to not breath in the dust that was being kicked up by the others and the dust that was already around him.

He silently cheered as he heard Lizzie laughing and then scream as Will chased her around the room and finally slapping soot on her forehead. When they sat on the bed, he could barely see them when he dared to open his eyes a little to see what they were doing. He saw Will kiss her on the cheek and then Lizzie turned away from him. He closed his eyes and then he heard Will say something and he opened his eyes again.

Their plan had worked, but for some reason he didn't feel happy with the couple.

A few minutes later Mrs. Reynolds opened the door and began with her fake apologies and excuses. Mrs. Reynolds attended Richard and helped him to where Georgiana was waiting.

"What happened to you, and why are you covered in dust?"

"You had a flaw in your little plan; how was I supposed to slip out of there without it being suspicious?"

"Maybe I should've saved the phone call excuse for that."

"You think." Richard said; dusting himself off.

"So what did you do instead?"

"I put my acting classes to use and pretended that I'd fainted."

"Wow, I can't believe you sacrificed your man card for the cause."

"Yeah well you owe me."

"I can set you up with someone." Georgiana said with a huge grin and grabbed his arm,

"Heck no, I'm done with playing cupid and romance for a while." Richard pulled his arm away and climbed the stairs to his room.

He knew he shouldn't like Lizzie since his cousin liked her and his sister was so determined that they get together. Richard felt he would just be in the way and would only make things complicated. He'd already gave her to him and he knew he shouldn't try and woo her back to his side.

At the window, he saw Lizzie and Will walking in the garden together; holding hands. Richard sighed; tomorrow he would go and see her one last time. He would tell her congratulations and that would be the end of it.

* * *

**A/N: Talk about taking one for the team. Poor Richard, I know that feeling. Gave a little kiss in here. I'm not for all that non- dating mouth action Speaking like a true single person I am.**

**Review and guess: what part of P&P is coming up next. Polls are open if you wanna try. Never did them before so I don't know how they work. My post maybe short and sweet, but they will hopefully be frequent.**


	11. Chapter 10: Damsel in Distress!

Will walked Lizzie to the front door of the hotel she was staying at and they paused on the steps.

"I'm glad you stayed a little later even though we spent most of it in a creepy room."

"See, I knew you were scared!" Lizzie said; pointing an accusing finger at him.

Will laughed, "And what about you? You can't tell me that didn't surprise you."

"Yeah I guess that was a little creepy, because I didn't expect that to happen."

Will looked around in his heads for something to say, but he could only smile. Even in a situation that left them practically alone, she was still calm. Another reason Will was determined to win her heart.

"I hope poor Richard is okay. That looked like a pretty bad fall."

"He has a thick skull." Will said with a shrug. Lizzie slapped him on the shoulder, but she was laughing too.

"Will you come by tomorrow? I know Georgiana's birthday is in two days and we've been selfish to keep you from your family-"

"I should be able to."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 1 if that's okay."

"Sounds great."

She smiled and then turned the door knob.

"Good night, Lizzie."

"Night, Will."

Will couldn't stop smiling. He figured Georgiana had something to do with tonight's lock in. He would have to thank her when he got back, and he felt he should tell Richard thanks too. His cousin was obviously faking when he fainted. Richard was never the kind to faint; haunted houses were his thing. It was all an act which Will had almost fell for if he didn't remember that his cousin had been in acting classes for the past three years.

* * *

Georgiana fiddled with the broken bird that she had flown into the window earlier. It wasn't supposed to have crashed into the window, and afterwards it stopped working. Richard joined her on the couch as she tried to fix one of the wings.

"So that's what I heard crashing against the window. Where did you get that?"

"Will had it from one of his haunted room props. I was only going to borrow it and then put it back, but I think its dead." Georgiana gave a weak smile as the whole wing completely detached from the body.

"I doubt that he will care that much." Richard said as the sound of the front door closing and a smiling Will entered.

Georgiana pushed the bird under a pillow and smiled brightly, "So?"

"Thanks."

"You guys are dating?!" Georgiana jumped up in her seat.

"No, but I don't feel it will be long."

Georgiana squealed and slapped Richard on the shoulder lovingly.

Richard gave a small smile and excused himself to go make a phone call.

"Hey little brother, how's your last year of high school treating you? Why aren't you at Prom, it's Prom weekend right?"

"Yeah, but I decided to spend this weekend with our cousins." Richard talked into the speaker end. He threw himself on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"So no girlfriend then? That's not you."

"Yeah well I want something that isn't just a short term thing."

"Uh oh, does that mean there's a girl?"

"There is, but someone has their eyes on her."

"So, that never stopped you before."

"Well I'm not a selfish person anymore. I won't take someone else's girl."

"If she isn't dating him then you still have a chance."

"I guess."

"Take my words of wisdom and use them."

"And how many girlfriends have you had this year?"

"Very funny. Man you are going to love college, you can chose your own life and live it how you want to."

"Yeah, about that, I'm going to join the ROTC."

"What? Why?"

"It's what I want." Richard looked over at a picture he had taken of him and Lizzie while they were at Rosings. "It's what I need right now."

* * *

The next morning, Richard woke up early before the other's to drive over to see Lizzie. As he drove over he used the time to sort out what he was going to say.

He quickly parked and went up to Lizzie's room. Lizzie was already awake and looked like she had been crying. She let him in and closed the door behind him. Richard sat with her on the bed and he gently asked what was wrong.

"I just heard from my sister Jane that my little sister went on a date with Wickham and haven't returned yet. My parents are frantic, trying to locate her. I know she can be a careless, but I didn't think she was interested in him, but she only needs a little encouragement to do anything. Richard, I fear the worse for my sister, and this is all my fault."

Richard gave her a hug and gave words of encouragement.

"I'm sure your father will be able to find her, and it isn't your fault."

"But you don't know, Will told me about him and I was stupid enough not to even tell the rest of my family. I didn't want to spread unnecessary information if he was going to be leaving soon."

"You know about Georgiana?"

"Yes, but I promise I haven't told a soul, not even Jane knows."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"My uncle and aunt will be heading out this afternoon. I will be going back home with them. Please tell Will and especially Georgiana that I'm sorry."

Richard nodded and walked back to the door. He took one more glance back as Lizzie ran around her room packing. Outside of her room he let out a sigh. He never got to tell her about how he felt which left him still burdened with his unspoken feelings. The elevator dinged and he looked up in surprised to see Will, who was just as surprised to see him standing outside Lizzie's door.

* * *

**A/N: Trouble in paradise already. Man I thought things were just going steady. What's up with this author. Oh wait that's me. I'm throwing in a little paprika into the mix. So if you don't like how I dish it then I'm sorry. Just go with me for a second and see it through. Review: Is it going to be an all out brawl between the cousins? Who will help the damsel in distress?**


	12. Chapter 11: Two Knights & A Shiny Car

"So, are you going to explain this?" Will gestured towards his cousin and Lizzie's door.

Richard felt a little guilty, but then frustration hit him and he suddenly didn't care if his cousin liked Lizzie.

"What, can I not talk to her just because you have a thing for her? You guys aren't dating so it shouldn't matter."

"So, you're finally announcing that you're also trying to win her."

"Finally! Man I had a better chance than you did, especially after you botched it at Rosings."

"Yeah, like she'd want to date a guy who's had more girlfriends than I have pairs of shoes. Just like your brother."

"Oh please, I don't insult the girls I try to date."

"No, you do other things."

"Virgin!"

"You're a virgin too! You tell everyone you aren't but I know you are."

They both stood there, glaring at one another.

Richard sighed, "Look it doesn't matter. I already helped you so she likes you now. I'm probably just a friend to her now." Richard straightened his back, "Besides, you have a bigger problem right now."

Will arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"When I was talking to Lizzie she was crying. Apparently one of her sisters was on a date with our old friend and hasn't returned home."

"Wickham."

"Can we ever get him out of our lives?" Richard mused. "She told me some more of where they supposedly went on their date. We can start there."

"You're going to help?"

"I am her friend after all, or we can fight to see who gets to beat the crap out of him?"

Will groaned, "What about Georgiana? Her birthday is tomorrow."

"We can leave after its over and drive straight there."

"What about Georgiana? How is she supposed to get back to school?"

"Mrs. Reynolds can take her to our aunt's."

"Then it's decided; we leave tomorrow night."

The boys nodded and walked off to their individual cars.

Back at home, Georgiana was wondering where they had both been. She'd expect her brother was possibly visiting Lizzie, but Richard; she couldn't tell. When her cousin retreated to his room, she followed him.

"Stalking me now." Richard dead panned.

"Where were you?"

"Out for a drive."

"As if, I heard you leave really early this morning because you passed my room."

"So."

"So what were you doing."

"Nothing. I went for a drive."

Georgiana thankfully let the subject die, and went back downstairs. When she was gone, Richard grabbed his bag and began packing his things.

Downstairs, Will was trying to distract his thoughts from thinking about Wickham.

He had to remain focused on his sister's birthday tomorrow.

No matter how hard he tried to keep George out of their lives, he seemed to manage to sneak back in.

The weekend arrived and Georgiana was bouncing off the walls. She twirled around in her new dress that was given by Mrs. Reynolds, and did several poses before she settled down and opened the rest of her presents.

"I'm not really sure I like that you gave Georgiana a rape whistle." Will muttered to Richard as they sat with their party hats clumsily placed on their heads.

"Hey, I want her to be safe just as much as you do." Richard smiled, then it faded and he became serious, "There are some real creeps out there."

"No guy like George will ever enter her life if I have something to say."

"But one day, you won't have a say. She will be responsible for her choices and will have to stand on her one. I just want her to have the tools to go against any Wickhams out there."

"I can't remember our parent's voices anymore, there faces are a blurred memory and soon I won't remember them in my life. All I have are pictures to show me scenes that I'm not sure I was apart of."

"It has been fives years."

"And all I've been doing is throwing myself in my studies. I don't even talk to Georgiana about our parents; I've been hiding my feelings and ignored hers."

"You were upset, and rightly so. Nobody should have to lose their parents at a young age, deal with custody battles and move to a new town."

Will didn't reply as Georgiana approached them.

"You still aren't going to tell me why Lizzie couldn't make it." She asked with a pouty face.

"She have family business to attend to." Will said simply.

"Is someone dying?"

"Not yet they aren't." Muttered Richard under his breath.

"I feel so horrible. I shouldn't feel that she has to be here if someone is dying."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they aren't going to die." Even if that does sound good. That's just too mean.

"I should write her a letter and wish that person a full recovery." Georgiana rushed off before the others could say anything.

"Maybe we should tell her."

"No it's fine. I'll tell her I'll mail it and won't. If by chance I run into Lizzie, I'll tell her that Georgiana sends her condolences." Will said as he stood up with Richard.

"It feels really quiet with Lizzie gone."

"It was so quiet at our aunt's house, that Lizzie's laughter and outburst; It's been growing on me that I really miss it."

"Well, once we beat up George and rescue the damsel, you can go to your fair lady and listen to her laughter all the time."

"Once we deal with George, I won't be returning to see Lizzie."

"Why the heck not?"

"Because I'll be going off to college next year and she will be a senior. If I want to get Pemberly back then I a great paying job. The timing of all this was just off."

"Talk about looking at only the dark side."

"Well I'm not even sure that she even likes me. The last thing I need is for her to think I'm trying to win her over by doing things for her. What if she doesn't want me to interfere; I can't just announce what I'm doing? It's better to remain anonymous."

"But how will she know who to thank?"

"She won't and that's the point. I'm not trying to take advantage of this situation."

Richard nodded and they went upstairs to grab their things.

Will threw in the few belongings he had brought, into a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Where are you off to?"

Will turned around and saw Georgiana leaning against the door jam. She looked sad and Will felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest.

"I have a few group projects that I need to work on." Will saw the letter hidden in Georgiana's skirt pocket."Did you want me to mail your letter?"

Georgiana smiled and handed over the letter which he took and stuffed it into his back pocket. Will kissed her on the forehead and wished her happy birthday once more before he walked out the house.

Richard had his car already running when he stepped out.

"Did she take it hard?"

"I told her I have a group project that I have to do."

Richard thought back to when he used that same excuse on Will the other day. Georgiana must've known it was a lie.

"So what is your plan exactly?" Asked Richard.

Will raked his hair back with his fingers, "I'll go to the place where he usually hangs out, I'll ask people that know him if he is around. If I'm met with a 'no' then I have a few other places I can check."

The ride was mostly in silence. For Will, this was normal. Richard however was unusually silent.

He thought about his own plans to help. Anything he did would be overshadowed by his cousin; if Will didn't say anything, then he surely couldn't.

He gripped the stirring wheel tighter and focused more on the road. The least he could do was to help, yes, he could only help and stay out of the picture.

They arrived at Brighton Place about a quarter to two in the morning. The boys knew they couldn't start searching till later that morning so they slept in the car until six.

A/N: Sorry school is rough and I don't have internet on my computer and I'm working on my iPad. I won't be able to post as many as I thought and as long. So what's the future going to hold for Will and Lizzie? Will Georgiana be able to ship them? Why does no one like Rizzie? What happen to Lydia and will she be okay, or does anyone care? Please review, I love your comments and they help me to push forward.


	13. Chapter 12: Friend or Foe?

Richard rose first and gave grunt as he stretched his long legs in the compacted area. He nudged Will's leg and his cousin stirred.

"What time is it?" asked Will with a yawn.

"Only seven, do you want to grab something to eat before we start?"

"I guess we can." The boys hopped out of the car and squinted as their eyes adjusted to the light. "I haven't been in this part of town for years."

"Yeah, it's never nice when we do come here. Somethings always wrong when we come. Maybe we should come when we aren't trying to rescue a girl; that way we won't remember this place as Wickham's place where he brings girls."

"No thanks." Will said quickly as they crossed the street to go to a corner Starbucks.

Once across, Will heard a familiar shrill voice and he quickly looked back. Across the street where they had just crossed from was girl dressed in a cropped shirt and torn jeans, running to someone hidden behind a crowd of people. Will knew it had to be Lydia, even though she had completely changed since their first meeting, her voice was discernible.

Unfortunately for Will, the light had changed and the cars made it hard to cross back over. He could only attempt to keep her in his vision until he could get over to her. Will still couldn't see the person she was talking to because they were conveniently hiding behind an advertisement at a bus stop. At one moment he thought she had looked over at him, but she quickly turned back to the person she was listening to.

A large truck stopped right in front of his view, blocking the girl and her mysterious friend long enough so when Will was able to get to where she had stood, Lydia had disappeared with her friend.

Richard ran to catch up with his cousin who had suddenly stopped, stared across the street until the light changed and then run back across to where they had just left.

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw her."

"Where?"  
"Just here, she was meeting somebody who was making sure as not to be seen. He knew I was watching."

"You think it was George?"

"I have no doubt it was, but if he knows that we're here, then it will be harder for us to find them."

"Should we go ahead with our original plan? If we run over to Wickham's friends house then they should still be there."

"They would have a head start."

"She will have an idea where they went to."

"Not with a little motivation."

"We'll worry about that once we find her."

Will nodded and they continued to Wickham's friends house.

It was a run-down house in a shady neighborhood with a porch falling apart. Both boys were careful as to not fall through as they stood at the door. Several minutes before a young woman opened the door with more strength than .

"George, I told you that I can't-"

"Hello Shelby. I'm guessing George is not with you."

The woman was at first surprised at her mistake before she collected herself and leaned against the door jab.

"No he isn't. What are you doing here Darcy? I see you are still rude as ever."

"Funny, I didn't think I had to address a scheming little bi-"

"Calm down, Will, remember what we are here for." Reminded Richard, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Shelby rose an eyebrow, "If you think you are getting anything out of me about George, then you are mistaken. I'm not a rat."

"Are you sure?" muttered Will.

"He has a girl with him, we just want her."

"I know she isn't related to you, so what is the real reason you're looking for her?" Her question was directed towards Will who was struggling to stay composed.

"Look, you don't stand to get anything from helping so why don't we just cut to the chase and tell us what you want."

"You think you can buy information from me."

"You broke college students are too easy. I'm sure you have some pressing debts mounting on the debts you have from your own gambling debts."

"Well since you're offering, I'll take five thousand."

"No."

"Then you won't find that little girl."

"One thousand."

"Four."

"Dollars? sure."

"No, four thousand."

"Two."

"Three thousand and seventy-five hundred."

"Three thousand and a dollar." called Richard.

"What?" asked Will.

"Deal!" yelled Shelby, "And I want my money now."

"I'll write the check once I have suitable information where the girl is now."

"I can only tell you where George is and you will have to ask him for more information."

"I'll take that then."

"He is on thirty-second street in the shady motel called 'Lover's Quarrel'."

Will nodded and wrote the check for half before running down the porch, nearly falling on his face. "The rest will come once we have confirmed it."

Shelby argued about the amount before she returned inside of her house.

Richard eyed his cousin, "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"She'd be a fool if she lied. She knows I wouldn't give her the full amount and I know she will linger around for the rest of it."

The boys got into Richard's car and they drove off to thirty-second street.

"What do you think she meant when she said if she is still with him? Do you think she left him?"

"I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing if she did. I just hope nothing happened."

* * *

George opened the door with a little surprise but then returned to a stoic expression.

"If you are looking for Lydia, she isn't here."

"Then where is she?"

"Not sure, she said that she met this guy and they were really close now and that she was going to stay with him now."

"What?!"

"Jeez, Darcy, I you are upset that you can't look like a knight in shining armour now that I'm no longer the villain, but what can you do when she herself voluntarily went off with another guy."

"Do you know where she is or the guy she is with?"

"Oh no, you think I'm going to just give you answers. I know you paid Young to give you my location. I want my cut."

"Talk and you may get something."

"What's she getting, I want more because I'm actually giving you the girl."

"Act like that and you get a trip to juvenile detention."

"All I'm asking for is a little money."

"Then where is Lydia?"

"She is with a guy she met at a club I took her to a couple nights ago. I made sure to get his name and where he lived."

"What, so you can act like the good guy when I came?"

"Because I knew he was no good."

"And you can tell this how?" asked Richard.

George looked at Richard, "Because this guy has a nasty reputation for leaving women across the city in horrible situations."

"And you left her with him?!"

"Hey, my original plan was to get you here and pay me, but I never could've forecast that she would fall for an older dude."

"What?" asked Will and Richard at the same time.

"This guy is at least a college student and I know she is only a freshman in high school. This guy is a straight up predator."

"Who is he and where can we find him?"

"I only ask to come along if I tell you. His name is Jonathan Willoughby."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys caught the reference and don't mind the mash-up. I think I may try Sense and Sensibility for my next story which will start next year. I will of course tie in the characters and will have them in modern form like P&P. Sorry for the wait, college sucks, Don't worry I will keep my promise for a little fight action. Please continue to review. Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 13: A Harem of Women

Darcy, Richard and George all piled into the car and drove to the downtown area of Brighton.

"Tell us what happened." Asked Will after riding in the car for ten minutes.

"I already told you about John."

"Not Willoughby, I want to know why you took Lydia here in the first place."

"She was bored and I just so happened to be traveling to Brighton and she asked if she could tag along." Will gave him a doubtful face and George let out a sigh, "Okay, so I invited her to come with me, big whoop. She would've done the same with any other dude that asked her."

"How do you know the Bennet girls, and since when did you show any interest in Lydia?"

"First of all, I'm not interested in Lydia. Second, I met the girls while I was staying with a friend in the city. I went to some of the same parties as the girls, and let me tell you that Liz is one heck of a dancer."

"Shut up."

"Oh, I see what's going on. You like one of them."

"I said shut up."

"It can't be Jane, she and your friend Charles have a thing. Not Liz, surely, because I know she can't stand you. Mary doesn't care for anyone and Catherine, well she is Catherine. Could it be that you like Lydia? She isn't your type, but then I never thought you had a type." Will turned to the window and didn't say anything. George eyed his reaction, "No, you have a type, and I think I know who she is." "Can we focus on the problem at hand instead of my love-life?"

"Sure."

"So where do you think the couple is right now?"

"Lydia told me that Willoughby was going to get her into one of these big parties, but you have to be over twenty-one to get in."

"Is that why she ditched you, because you weren't old enough to get her into clubs?"

"As if, you don't need to be in clubs to have fun with me."

"You're disgusting."

They pulled up to a club entrance where George and Will got out. There was a line already forming even though it was still early. The boys went straight to the front of the line where the bouncer stood glaring down at them.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you. I'll give you a hundred and ten to let us in."

The bouncer rose an eyebrow but nodded and took the money, "If you get caught, I want nothing to do with it."

Will nodded and the two walked in.

"A hundred and ten?" asked George, confused.

"Hundred for me, ten for you."

"Ouch." George said with a grin.

"Be lucky I even bothered to pay for you to get in."

"I'm just taking in the fact that William Darcy is in a club at nineteen years old." George put his arm around Will's shoulder and pointed his phone at him and took a selfie.

"Would you be serious." Will growled and threw off George's arm.

"Okay, okay. John hangs out over there by the bar counter."

"How would you know?"

"I heard those guys say his name."

Will looked over towards the bar and saw a man surrounded by girls. He sucked in his breath and walked forward. Will had to push through to get to Willoughby, who was flirting with several girls at one time. One girl in particular pressed past Will and was talking frantically to him.

"Willoughby, I've been trying to get ahold of you for weeks now. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

John gave a devious smile, "Sorry Marianne, we just weren't meant to be. You understand, right?"

Another girl came quickly and took the other girl away who was now in shock and possibly ready to cry.

Will was disgusted and he pushed himself in front of John with more certainty than before; Wickham right behind him.

"And did I break your heart as well?" John laughed and his throng of girls imitated his laughter until he silenced them with a raised hand.

"We will make this easy and just ask for the girl."

John looked past Will to George, "Are you here for your friend because he doesn't have the balls to do it himself."

"No, I'm here for that girl's family who is worried about her."

"If you want her, then you can have her. I was done with her anyway."

All Will saw was a fist pass by him and smash against Willoughby's face. Suddenly, there were fist flying and girls screaming. He even saw the girl from earlier whose name was apparently Marianne, come back to get a piece of him. Everywhere there was chaos. George and Marianne took turns punching Willoughby, who was trying to protect his face. Will looked around and saw at a table in the corner, Lydia who had her head down on the table.

Will pushed through the crowd, dodging flying fist and objects.

"Lydia!"

She didn't look up.

Will shouted louder so his voice was over the general screams, "LYDIA!"

He shook her by the shoulder and she fell into his arms, limp.

Panic washed over Will as he checked her for a pulse. He was relieved that she was still breathing, but she must've fallen asleep after getting drunk.

Will picked her up and made his way to the entrance when the police arrived. Will hid behind a pillar as the cops poured into the room. He saw George slip out through the back door.

"Thanks a lot, Wickham." Muttered Will under the weight.

For a young girl, she was already heavier than Georgiana who he was sure was older than her. He carried her to the car where Richard sat waiting.

"Where's Wickham?"

"Gone as always."

Richard looked at Lydia who was muttering something under her breath.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be fine hopefully. We will take her to the hospital just in case and call her parents so they know not to worry anymore."

Richard nodded and drove off to the nearest hospital.

Will didn't know what to expect when he saw Lizzie's aunt and uncle come into the room. He stood when they entered and stepped to the side so they could stand next to her.

"Lydia dear, what were you thinking running off with some boy. Your parents are worried sick and your mother thinks you dead."

"Oh aunt, I haven't done anything terribly wrong."

"Yes you have, and I'm sure your father will never let you out of the house ever again."

Will stood awkwardly in the corner and decided to make his presence known.

"Sorry, should I leave you together?"

"Oh Will, sorry about that. Thank you for finding our niece."

"It wasn't just me. I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for my cousin who asked Lizzie what was wrong, and it was George Wickham who helped us find her."

"The one who took her in the first place."

"Yes, I know he can be slippery, but he will help if he has some motivation."

"I'm sorry you went through all this trouble, you really didn't have to, but we thank you for what you did to find Lydia, you and your cousin."

"I only ask that you don't tell her family that I was involved, especially Lizzie."

The aunt and uncle looked at each other in confusion, "If you want us to."

"Thank you."

Lydia piped up now, "Why did you help?"

Will looked over at the young girl who he now realized, had gone through the same situation as Georgiana, but worse. She didn't however lose her spirits like his sister did, either because of the different personalities, or because there was something about Lydia that made her strong after all that happened.

Lydia repeated her question and Will had to put off his thoughts.

"I did it because I know your sister."

"You know my sister?"

"Yes." _What type of 'know' was she thinking about?_

"So you and Lizzie are pretty close then?"

"We are just friends I think."

Lydia nodded slowly and then got up from the bed.

"Lydia, where do you think you are going?"

"I need to talk to Wickham."

"Absolutely not."

"Aunt Beth, I need to talk to him. I need to apologize for what happened."

"Wickham doesn't need an apology for taking you away from your family without permission." Will added.

"What he did was probably wrong, but so was I. It was my fault for running off with Willoughby too."

"Wickham shouldn't have taken you to a place where you would've met Willoughby."

"But he came to get me! He came the other night-I saw him-he defended me against John!"

"Is that all it takes to win your favor?"

Lydia lowered her head, "And what is your reason? You're just doing this to win Lizzie's favor aren't you?"

"I wasn't going to tell her of my involvement, and neither are you."

**A/N: So as the end draws nearer, I hope you guys will stick around for next year's parody of Sense and Sensibility called: Life's a struggle. I don't know if I want to keep the title so we will see. Hope you all liked this chapter, give me feedback if you liked or disliked the fighting scene. I'm not good at writing those so I apologize. I always love receiving your comments so please keep them coming.**


	15. Chapter 14: Love Triangle

The car ride back to their aunt's house was silent. It began to be uncomfortable even for Will. He looked over at his cousin who had his eyes glued to the road.

"If you have something to say then just say it already."

"It's not really my place."

"Like that has ever stopped you before."

Silence followed before Richard decided to just speak up, "Why are you keeping your involvement in this a secret from Lizzie?"

"Because I don't want her to feel like she owes me."

"Well I think that's you being a wuss."

"And that's you telling me that you would take advantage of Lizzie's situation to get what you want."

"What?"

Richard pulled the car over and put it in park. "Will, I've known you since we were little. We've been able to like the same things without it effecting our relationship before, but since Lizzie, we've been steadily growing apart. I know she doesn't like me, I'm okay with that. I won't force her to like me if she likes you."

To Richard, Will looked stupid at his last statement. "I won't fight a battle I surrendered to a long time ago."

When Will didn't say anything, Richard put the car back in gear and pulled back onto the road.

Will was dropped off at their aunt Catherine's house before Richard continued to home. Will walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked on the door. He stepped back and waited until it was opened by the butler. Before he could make his way to the stairs, he heard the booming voice of his aunt. With a sigh, Will walked into the front room where his aunt was seated with Anne. Will almost turned around and go back out the door.

"William, you're late."

"Sorry, Richard and I ran into some traffic on the way back."

"I was talking about, you coming back after Georgiana." Will remained silent, "We will talk about this later. I asked Anne to come and visit for dinner."

"I'm sure Anne has homework that needs to be done. Tomorrow is Monday and I know how much you care about academics."

"That's why I told her to bring her homework with her, I'm sure you can help her since you are so smart."

Will looked over at the girl who was busy texting on her phone. He doubted Anne was here on her own. Aunt Catherine probably had to bribe her to come over and he was probably the sacrifice. He heard before by some mutual acquaintance, that Anne was not very academic smart, but in being a scheming witch.

Will's aunt left them alone, and for a while, he thought they were going to continue in silence. It wouldn't be his fault if she wasn't interested in him. All he could do was to be as dul and boring as he could.

"So are we going to do this?" she finally asked.  
"Do what exactly?"

"You helping me with my homework."

"Did you need help?"

"I didn't lug this backpack here because it was stylish." She said pointing towards the bedazzled backpack with pink straps.

Will rose an eyebrow, "Then why did you bring?"

"Your aunt said that you will help with my homework." She held up her backpack to Will, "I have an essay that is due tomorrow and have to do 1-60 word problems in trig. You can start with that."

"Excuse me."

"You're going to do them for me. That's what you're for right? That's what boyfriends do for their girlfriends."

"I wouldn't know because I'm not dating currently, but I'm pretty sure that they don't."

"Well your aunt— "

"My aunt can say things but I didn't agree to them."

Anne gave a huff before collecting herself again, "You do know that my father is thinking about partnering with your father's firm. This will help both our parents companies. My father can even lower the age you have to be before you can take your father's place."

Anne gave Will her backpack and he looked down at it in his hand before he looked back up at Anne with a smirk. He opened the main part of the backpack and pulled out a notebook.

"This looks important."

"Some notes I have for a test I have this Friday."

"Well that's a relief." Will let the notebook fall out of his hands and drop to the floor. He then continued to dump the rest of the contents on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was being symbolic, I'm dumping you just like I'm dumping your stuff."

Will turned around and walked back out the door. He heard footsteps coming so he quickly climbed the stairs and went into his room. There on his bed was Georgiana reading some of the comics from his old collection.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you to come back."

Will threw his bag at the foot of his bed and plopped down in his chair near his desk.

Georgiana sat up on his bed and sat cross-legged, "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened? It had something to do with Liz, right? She left in a hurry the morning of my birthday."

Will didn't saying anything.

"Is her family okay? Did something happen?"

"Her family will be okay. Something happened, but all should be well soon enough."

"Is that why you left early? To go and help."

Will again didn't say anything.

"If you had told me then I wouldn't have mind if you left my birthday party."

Will frowned, "I'm not going to leave you to celebrate your birthday by yourself and Mrs. Reynolds. What kind of brother do you think I am?"

"I know, but I don't want to be the reason you lose Lizzie."

"No, I lost Lizzie a long time ago, and that was my own fault."

It was Georgiana's turn to say nothing. The siblings looked at each other, both wishing to speak, but neither had the courage to say what was both on their mind; Lizzie.

"So what do you think of Anne?" asked Georgiana finally.

"Her? She is a pain, but nothing I can't handle."

"Just be careful. She's plotting something."

"I've noticed. Apparently, our aunt wants me to date her."

"But you won't, right?"

"Not if I can help it."

"When she arrived, she kept telling me what to do like fetching her water and throwing away her used tissues. Like hell I'm going to do that."

Will looked surprised at his sister who had went from a shy girl to love doctor and angry hornet.

"Aunt Catherine invited her to stay for dinner,"

"I heard."

"She better watch herself because she is trying to make this into a love triangle."

"A what?"

"Nothing. I think it's time for dinner, shall we go down together?"

"Sure thing."

They both stood up from their spots and walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

Will was seated next to Anne with his sister across from him. Their aunt sat at the head of the table next to Georgiana. No one made any attempt at conversation for the beginning portion of the meal. Aunt Catherine decided to begin a topic which she planned to direction to Will.

"So Anne, I heard you were on the cheer squad this year."

"Yes, my team went to state and got second. Personally I think we deserved first, but I am persuaded that the judges were paid."

"If you aren't good then you aren't good," remarked Will under his breath, "no reason to start blaming the refs."

"William, how many times must I say for you to speak up!"

"I always heard about the stereotype that cheerleaders date the jock. What do you say about that?"

"I wouldn't know." Anne took in a spoonful of soup.

"Oh, please. I'm sure you've dated before, out are you that unfortunate girl on the squad that never got asked out?"

"Of course I've dated before." Anne blurted out without thinking. When she noticed her error she composed herself, "I've dated people who weren't jocks."

"Oh really, do tell."

"There really isn't much to tell."

"What was his name?"

"I don't bother to remember old boyfriend's names."

"Boyfriends, so there have been more? Tell me Anne, 1 to 10, how smart were they?"

"They were pretty smart, so about a 9 or 10."

"Interesting, so nerds basically? So, you basically use them to get good grades and then dump them?"

"Georgiana, enough!" hissed her aunt.

But Georgiana was finished, she was satisfied that Anne was only going to use her brother as one of her harem of boys to boost her grades.

Aunt Catherine decided she needed to restore the conversation, "So Anne, what do you like to do?"

"I like to hang out with my friends at the mall."

"Then you should bring Georgiana, she never gets out of the house much."

"Oh please do," said Georgiana with a grin that made her words sound scheming, "I would love to meet your friends."

The next day Anne was standing with her friends near the east entrance.

"So why do we need to let this brat tag along with us?"

"Because she is the little sister of the guy I told you about."

"I would think you cared about your grades, but that would be a joke."

Anne flipped her hair to the other side, "Of course I wouldn't care, but my dad is forcing me to go to college and they want you to have at least a 2.8, and I'm not going to a community college."

"Ew, that would be social-suicide."

"Did you say something about suicide?" asked Georgiana from behind them. She had appeared so quietly that none of them heard her. She was smiling sweetly.

"What do you have in your bag, it's bulging."

Georgiana looked down at her oversize purse which she packed with things she planned to use against Anne and her friends.

"Oh nothing, just a few things to hold me over through our time here."

**A/N: A new rival had set in. Is this going to be a love triangle or another Caroline Bingley? Sorry about the wait, I was writing but I lost the whole chapter when it didn't save so I had to start over and that was very depressing when I don't have much time to write in the first place. Please keep those comments coming. My plan is to finish this book by Christmas and start the second by New Year's Day.**


End file.
